Humans meet Percabeth
by Cinder Luna
Summary: This has been done soo many times, but do I care? Not really. This is just random mortals/humans meeting Percabeth in random spots. I am willing to use an original character, and refer to chapter 34 for details on the submissions. I don't own PJO or HoO and am currently doing QT (Quote Trivia). If you don't like this sort of thing, then don't read it.
1. Carson Merritt

**Hey guys, I haven't gotten reviews for my other story,** **Percy goes Green** **so please, please review and comment. Thanks! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters. Rick Riordan owns the demigods.**

 **Does anyone know how to create a new chapter? Please PM if you do.**

 **Mortals meet Demigods**

Carson Merritt

As the most popular guy at Goode High, I need to have a reputation. Mine is to date and dump as many girls as possible during the school year. Right now, I am after Annabeth Chase, the hottest and smartest girl in school. She keeps saying that she has a boyfriend, but I know that she is just playing hard to get.

(Fast forward to currant time)

I was patrolling the halls with my gang, when I saw hottie, sorry Annabeth at her locker. "Hey baby, I said flirtatiously, my parents aren't home, so we can do whatever". She glared at me, "For the last time, I have a boyfriend and even if I didn't, I still wouldn't date you". "Look Annie...". ''Let me stop right there, don't call me Annie unless you want your heart to be ripped out and thrown on the floor and...". " She already has a boyfriend, a voice said behind me. "Yeah sure, who? I retorted. "Me". I turned around and saw Percy freakin' Jackson standing behind me.

(((((((((((((((LINE BREAK)))))))))))))))))

"You"? I spluttered. "Oh, is wittle Carson scared of the big, bad Percy"? Annabeth teased. " No, I was just surprised that he could get a girlfriend, I mean, he should be choosing a different girl, not the one that I have had my eyes on for a month". "So you don't think that I could get a girlfriend, if I wasn't dating Annabeth"? "Yea that's right Jackson, I mean have you looked in a mirror lately"? Annabeth looked mad, then said, " Carson did you confuse my boyfriend for your mirror? Or did you see yourself reflected on him"? 'Oooh snap, Carson, your 'girlfriend' just burned you bad, said one of my bros, Parker, she cut you down hard"! "And one more thing Carson, stay away from me and my boyfriend unless you want to be kicked in the place where the sun doesn't shine. That goes for all of you." Annabeth snapped. And stalked away, her boyfriend with his arm around her waist.

And that is how I met Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend.

 **Sorry it is so short, ran out of time.**

 **And like always review, review, review!**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-abcathena**


	2. Lilly Markov

**Wow! Two chapters in one day! If you have any ideas for characters, let me know in the reviews or PM me!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters**

 **Lilly Markov**

As Percy's best female friend in our little group at Goode High, I couldn't help but develop a major crush on him. I mean, messy Raven black hair and sea-green eyes that look like they hold a hurricane inside them. Sigh, he's perfect for me. I have dark straight brown hair and light blue eyes that are so plain. But compared to some, I am hot. In our group, there is Jack, his girlfriend Melissa, me, Andrew, his girlfriend Leila and Percy. Jack has short blonde hair, brown eyes and a swimmers body, Melissa has black hair, pale skin and green eyes, Andrew has red hair, brown eyes and a tan complexion and Leila has blonde hair, green eyes and a models physique. Anyway at lunch, Katlin Moore, the schools resident slut came up to Percy's and asked him out for the sixth time this month. He turned her down saying that he already has a girlfriend. She left in a huff, and Jack, another guy in our group of friends asked Percy if he even had a girlfriend. He said yes, he wouldn't lie. Jack asked " What does you 'girlfriend' look like then"? "She has honey blonde hair that is naturally curled, storm grey eyes and a muscular build for a girl". "Dude, you totally just made that up". "Well if you don't believe me, Percy told us, she is coming to pick me up after school today". I hope Percy was lying because I will be crushed if she is real.

(Skip time to after school)

"Well dude, she isn't real, Jack concluded. Just then a grey Porsche with green decals pulled into the parking lot. Out stepped a gorgeous girl with blonde hair and scary grey eyes. She was tanned and muscular with scars on her arms, legs and face. Mystery girl seemed to be looking for someone, then her eyes landed on our group, more specifically Percy. With a yell of "Wise girl"! He raced towards her, picked her up and then spun her around. After the enthusiastic greeting, he pulled her over to us. "These are my friends Jack, Lilly, Melissa, Andrew and Leila. Friends this is Annabeth, my girlfriend." "Hi nice to meet you guys, she said waving". To Percy, "Chiron wants to see you at Camp". " Alright, see ya guys". "Bye". I guess Percy and I were never meant to be together. Oh well, there are more boys for me.

That is how I met Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend.

 **So sorry that it is short. My mom came and I had to rush.**

 **And the usual review.**

 **Love you,**

 **abcathena**


	3. Michael Newman

**Hi guys, thank you to OKIdon'tknowaName for reviewing this** **story. And I am trying to make them longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters. Rick Riordan owns the demigods.**

 **Michael Newman**

As an employee at Olympian Architecture, I can't help but wonder how my boss, Annabeth Chase, became the owner of this building at such a young age. Not that I care, I mean, a hot young boss is just what every guy wants. I just don't see how she hasn't fallen for me yet. I have close-cut black hair and dark brown eyes. **(** **an. Remind you of anyone?)**

She is perfect for me. I mean, hello, honey blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, how is that not hot? My neighbor in the cubby beside me, Ashleigh loves to tease me about having a crush on our boss. She had just poked her head around the corner and whispered "Hottie alert". I, being a tomato, blushed and told her to shut up. I finished the diagram for the Holmes build, then walked to Annabeth's office, a floor above. She looked at me and nodded. "Great job Michael, I have a meeting with them tomorrow and will show it to them".

 **Fast Forward to the evening**

I was just about to leave, when Annabeth caught up to me. "I need someone to help me with a design, do you think you could? I know you are an advanced at architect and I want some of the best ones working on it with me". Working with a world renowned architect on a project? "Of course Ms. Chase". "Thank you Michael and here, this is for you". I open it, it is a wedding invitation for Ms. Annabeth Chase and Mr. Percy Jackson. Wait Percy Jackson? The Olympic swimmer? I look out of the window and see him kissing Annabeth on the lips then opening the car door for her. I notice the engagement ring on her finger that wasn't there when she handed me the envelop. I guess we were never meant to be. Oh well. At the wedding, I met a young woman named Mia. We are now dating, and last I heard of the Jacksons, Annabeth was pregnant with twins.

I guess there is other fish in the sea, you just need to know where to look.

 **So, how was that? PM me for characters names, relation to Percy or Annabeth(slut, best friend, jock etc.), looks and more. ONLY TO SUGGEST. And review, review!**


	4. Lucy Montclair

**Hey guys, I still need names for characters. So keep em coming!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately I only own my characters. Rick Riordan owns the demigods.**

 **Lucy Montclair**

Hey guys, I am the best friend and roommate of Annabeth Chase. We attend St. Edwards University for Girls. I have long black hair and purpley-blue eyes. We were lounging around in our dorm, when her phone buzzed. "Oh, you got a text Annabeth, I told her. "Who is it from?" "Umm...someone named Seaweed Brain. But that has to be an error, right"? "Give me that, Lucy". Umm okay, I went back to my book, and read a few more pages of my fav book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. "Annabeth, I am going to bed, I called to her. "Ok then, goodnight Lucy".

 **Time lapse to the next morning**

I woke up at six the next morning. Annabeth was already up. "I was wondering when you were going to get up sleepy head", Annabeth teased. "Whatever", I mumbled. After eating breakfast and showering, we headed down to campus. We both LOVE architecture and had classes this morning. We were heading into the class, when the campuses slut, Jessica O'Neill ( **a.n no offense to any Jessicas reading this** ) came up and told Annabeth again that she needed a boyfriend. To my shock, she said that she had one. "Oh, really"? Jessica sneered, "I bet you pay him to be your boyfriend". "He is coming to pick me up today, so you can see that he is real". "Whatever Annie".

 **Time lapse to after classes**

We stood around waiting for the mystery boyfriend to appear. Jessica was getting impatient and I think Annabeth was too. "Where is he"? She kept muttering. All of a sudden, a sea-green Maserati Spyder with a grey owl holding a trident in it's beak pulled into the parking lot. Out came a really cute guy with tan skin, raven black hair and sea-green eyes that looked like a hurricane was swirling around inside of them. He picked Annabeth up from behind, scaring her. "Oh Percy, this is Lucy, my roommate and best friend on campus and this is Jessica." " Oh, you mean the slut you were telling me about", Percy answered. Well time for me to scram. "Bye Annabeth, nice meeting you Percy."

And that is how I met Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend

 **So how did you like that? I try to update everyday, if not twice a day. I really need some more ideas for characters, so please, please, please leave some in the reviews. And like usual review!**


	5. James McCarthy

**Thank you to lily016 for submitting a character request. Please do this again lily016 and others are welcome to do the same.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan own Percy and Annabeth. I own my characters.**

 **James McCarthy**

Sup guys, I'm James McCarthy and I am a jock. All da ladies love me **(A.n is Leo here?)** and I am irresistible, so I'm told. I have blond windswept hair, pale blue eyes and tan skin. My only real hater is Percy Jackson, who like me, is one the swim team at Goode High School. He thinks that he was better looks than me, which is not true at all. He has pitch black hair and poisonous sea-green eyes. I mean, have you met me? Well anywho, we were at swim practice for our meet against Ridgewood High and Percy got too close to me and my group and I shoved him into the pool. Coach gave him a detention for tomorrow after school. He gave me a glare and moved to the other side of the group. So what if he is captain of the team. I just know that I am better than he is and am currently working to break the World Record for 100m breaststroke held by Adam Peaty. The record is 57.92 seconds and I have 1:00.01 as my best. "1,2,3 GO!" yelled coach. Percy dove into the water and in 59.32 seconds, he finished the breaststroke laps. I scoffed, wait until he sees what I can do at the swim meet.

 **Time skip to the meet.**

I looked up into the stands. Each school had occupied a set of bleachers, Ridgewood on the left and Goode on the right. Near the middle on the right side, was a gorgeous blonde. I recognized her as Annabeth Chase, the smartest girl at school. So what exactly was she doing here? She didn't seem like the kind or girl who would go to this kind of stuff. I knew that once she saw me swim, she would be all over me. Like the entire Goode girl population. Backstroke, Front stroke and Butterfly came and went. Next it was my event, the 100m breaststroke, I left the bench and headed towards the pool. When the gun went off, I dove in, not care if I failed. Who am I kidding? I totally care if I fail. I finished second with a time of 1:00.12. Now as the last event, the 400m relay. Percy was our anchor, Jake, Lance and Matt were also swimming. Matt started off and gave us a lead early on. Then Lance the Jake and finally Percy. Ok, I've got to admit, I was impressed. And of course Percy won us the meet. After the celebration, I went to go find Annabeth. I turned the corner to hear her saying "Seaweed Brain, you being in the team is practically cheating." Seaweed brain? Who the hell was Seaweed brain? I was startled out of my thoughts to hear Percy say. Wait what Percy? Any way, I heard him say" I don't care, besides I did win it for us." Yeah sure. Look, I guess even I can't get 'em all. Still screw Percy.

 **So how was that? Keep sending in requests please and thanks. And as usual review! Love you guys. And thank you for the positive reviews;)**


	6. Nicholas Toonsta

**Special thanks to KoalaLover-ABC-123 for requesting this character. Lets have more com in.**

 **Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed, I am not Rick Riordan.**

 **Nicholas Toonsta**

Hi, I am Nicholas Toonsta. I am a single father with brown hair and black eyes. I have a daughter, who reminds me of my late wife, Abby. My daughter's name is Sophie she is seven years old and in first grade. She has blonde hair and black eyes. I was taking her to school when she reminded me that it was parents night at school next week. I knew this would end being another teacher telling me that my daughter was an excellent child, but I kind of have to show up, with Sophie not having a mother. I walked her to the building and was about to leave when she stopped me. "Daddy, can come in with me"? I couldn't say no, so I walked her in, where I saw the most beautiful women I have ever seen. "Hello, I am Annabeth Chase, your daughter's teacher this year". She was perfect. I said hello and dropped of Sophie, leaving to go to work. I am a software developer for Microsoft Windows Vista. Yeah, yeah, nerdy job. Whatever.

 **Time skip to after school.**

"And a reminder to parents that parents night is next week on Wednesday. So let your parents know", Ms. Chase told the class. I was waiting for school to be dismissed and I heard her melodious voice tell the class. The bell rang and students raced out of the building, Sophie's class was the last one out so they didn't get trampled the older kids. Soon Sophie came rushing outside saying how awesome Ms. Chase was. That she was really smart and pretty. "You can tell me more about you first day of school over ice cream", I told her. "Yay! Ice cream", said running to the car.

 **Time lapse to parents night.**

We pulled up in front of Athene Elementary school, Sophie dragging me by the hand into Ms. Chase's class. It was boring, if I was being honest. We had to wait about an hour and a half to get in. Then another half hour of listening to Ms. Chase telling me that my daughter was on of the smartest kids in the class. After all the parents had gone through, she called all of us in for a quick meeting. "Well, I am proud to be teaching all of your children. In all of my years as a teacher, I have never taught such a beautiful group of kids", she said. She spoke softly in her soothing voice. I was just hoping that she was single. I mean, Sophie does need a motherly figure in her life. Not that I was desperate or anything. But she is gorgeous. "And this summer, I will be getting married to my fiance." Wait what? Fiance? She is engaged? Okay, slow your roll Nicholas.

 **Time skip to that summer**

We ended up getting invited to the wedding. Ms. Chase became Mrs. Percy Jackson. Sophie was the flower girl. I guess we weren't meant to be together. But Annabeth looked so happy up at the alter with her husband. Well you can't win 'em all.

 **So sorry that there wasn't much Percabeth. But still good right? Keep sending in requests for characters. Love you guys**


	7. Sophie MacMillan

**Hey guys! Thank you to KoalaLover-ABC-123 for requesting this. It is a fast forward of 27 years from the last chapter. Enjoy, and as always request characters.**

 **Disclaimer: Seriously, I am not Rick Riordan.**

 **Sophie MacMillan**

Hi there, I am Sophie MacMillan née Toonsta. I am 34 years old and am pregnant with my second child. I have blonde hair and pitch black eyes. I am married to my wonderful husband, Jamie MacMillan.

 **Skip time to right now**

I was walking around Target looking for clothing for the new baby, when I bumped into someone that looked like my first grade teacher, Ms. Chase. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry", I cried out. "Don't worry dear, it is alright", the Ms. Chase look alike said. "Wait, is that you Sophie?" "Why yes it is Ms. Chase". "No dear, I am Mrs. Jackson now". Oh oops my mistake. She asked me if this was my first child, "No, number two". We headed into the Starbucks inside, where we chatted about our lives. Turns out that she had taught me when she was 25 and now 27 years later, she was 52. I also found out from her husband Percy, that they were expecting their sixth grandchild. I got up and headed home. All I could think about was how much my dad, Nicholas, had a crush on her when she taught me.

 **Time skip five months later**

I was on my way to the hospital, as I was about to give birth any minute. After a struggle, my newborn daughter Alexis was safely in my arms. Then I had to move rooms, so that another young women could bring her child into the world. Later, I found out that she was Mrs. Jackson's daughter, this was the sixth grandchild. (She has three kids) . Mrs. Jackson's daughter Morgan, her daughter Allyson and my Alexis became best friends in kindergarten. And my Nick ended up marrying her eldest daughter, Cassandra.

 **So sorry that there wasn't much Percabeth. But was it good? Keep sending in characters please and thank you. Love you**


	8. Authors Note, Please Read

**Hi guys, so sorry that you thought this was another chapter,and that I haven't updated in a while. No, I have not forgotten about this story. It is just that finals are coming up and I am swamped studying. So just keep sending in characters and I will get around to writing and publishing them. So keep sending them in.**

 **Thank you guys soooo much!**

 **abcathena.**

 **PS: I will be updating soon, hopefully.**


	9. Neveah Rosen

Here **is the chapter I was saying that I was going to publish. Thanks to Harlemmilkshake who suggested her. Sounds like Percy might have his hands full ;). Enjoy! This might be the last for a bit as of Finals. Dun dun dun!**

 **Disclaimer: Really? Am I I Rick Riordan? No? Then there is your answer!**

 **Neveah Rosen**

Hi guys, I am Neveah Rosen. Yeah, my name is heaven backwards, because well duh! I am heaven. I mean how am I not? I have strawberry blonde hair and periwinkle blue eyes. I have all the boys at my beck and call and not once, have I found one I like. Until this Raven haired, sea-green eyed hottie waltzed into my life, then disappeared and took my heart with him and slut of a girlfriend.

 **Blast to last Monday**

I had just been called down to the office to show a new kid around for a day or so, when Bryce Harrison, the quarterback for our school's football team, the Goode High Giants, stepped up and asked me again if I wanted to go out with him. I shook my head and headed of towards the office. Amy, the secretary, introduced me to Percy Jackson. I showed him around, and was flirting with him, but he was so oblivious to my flirting that he asked me if I had something in my eye, when I was obviously batting my eyelashes at him! Ugh! He is so hopeless!

 **Time skip to lunch on Monday**

"Hey Percy, I said, sliding into my usual seat with some jocks, now with a new member, Percy the hottie Jackson. "Oh hey Neveah." He replied. Bryce told him that I was flirting with him, but he didn't even look up from his phone. **(a/n, Imagine that Leo created a phone that demigods could use).** Who is he texting? I wondered. I looked at Bryce and nodded towards Percy. He glanced over Percy's shoulder and mouthed "Some chick named Wise Girl". What? What kind of name is Wise girl? Must be a nickname. "So Perce, I began, my parents won't be home this weekend, we could do whatever you want". " Sorry Neveah, I have a girlfriend and we are hanging out this weekend, he said." His phone buzzed and he got up from the table and left. My mouth hung open. A girlfriend? I bet it is some dumb blonde with a slut like personality.

 **Time skip to Friday after school**

I was impatient. Percy's supposed girlfriend was coming to pick him up from school. I pouted, there is no way he could have a girlfriend that wasn't me.

I opened my mouth to say that his girlfriend was made up, a aqua marine Lamborghini with silver designs painted on it pulled into the parking lot. A gorgeous girl with honey blonde hair and stormy grey eyes stepped out and seemed to be looking for someone. Percy yelled "Wise girl! Over here! My mouth dropped open as she kissed him. She looked at me with hatred. "Whoa Annabeth, this is Neveah". "Hi Neveah, I am Annabeth Chase". With a haughty look, she and Percy got into the Lamborghini and took off. And that was when my heart got stolen.

 **So sorry I didn't update sooner! As usual send in your characters by review and watch as they become real. Love you guys! abcathena.**


	10. Authors note

**Wow! Okay! Some reviews were a little bit harsh, but I don't mind. I just think that all you readers out there should know that I had finals when I wrote that and my mind was thinking of other things. So yea. I am currently looking for new characters and would love it if you guys could submit one or two. This is only my second fanfic, so not everything is going to be perfect.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **abcathena 😃**


	11. Michael Panozzo

**Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner, but I wanted to enjoy Summer vacation. So here is a new character requested by KoalaLover-ABC-123. Review and request characters. Thanks u guys.**

 **P.S. This one might be a bit shorter than usual.**

 **Disclaimer:Am I Rick Riordan? No, so Percy and Annabeth belong to the real Rick Riordan**

 **Michael** **Panozzo**

Hi there, my name is Michael (Mike) Panozzo, I have red hair and blue eyes. AndIwasinlovewithPercyJackson. Yes, I am gay. Ever since Percy moved here, my crush just got worse and worse. And if you could decode what I said, then you would know just about everything. Here is my life before my boyfriend Max Cooper.

 **B.M. (Before Max)**

I already introduced myself, so forget that shit. I am floating in between social levels at school. Percy was always sitting with his swim team buddies and I never saw any girl with him. I usually ate by myself in the Cafeteria and sat alone in classes, I was also always the one person without a partner to work on projects with for classes. Percy was swarmed with girls wanting to be his partner. But for some reason, he always turned them down.

 **(History class)**

I walked into history class by myself as usual. The bell went and everyone scrambled to get into their seats. Our teacher, Ms. Castilla, announced that we were going to start a project. The topic was the Greek and Roman Gods and how they were similar. And she was choosing partners. I got put into a group with Percy and he chose the gods Poseidon and Neptune. Me, I wanted to do Hades and Pluto, but when I said that Percy shook his head and said that we were going to do Poseidon and Neptune because he knew the most about them. We also decided to meet at his house after school.

 **(Percy's House)**

We walked to his house together after school. We had just walked into his house, when he yelled "Mom! I'm home!" I cringed, thinking that we had the house to ourselves, just so we could concentrate on the project. Apparently, his mom wasn't home, so we set up in the dining room and started brainstorming ideas for the project. I told him my idea, that because Poseidon was the sea god, why don't we make a little beach with two figures, Poseidon and Neptune. I hadn't heard anyone enter the room when I asked Percy if he was gay. A gasp filled my ears and I spun around. A beautiful blonde girl was standing in the doorway. And, with those looks, she made me question my gayness. "No, he is not", the nameless girl snapped. "Uh Percy, who the hell is she?" "This is Annabeth, my girlfriend". Oh, my heart sank. "Well I'd better get going, thanks for agreeing to work with me on the project", I stuttered. Then I got up and ran out the door. I can't believe that I just told Percy Jackson that I was gay! As I left, I ran into Max Cooper, one of Percy's buddies. I pushed past him and started to run home. He chased me down and asked why I had left in such a rush. I muttered something about telling Percy that I was gay. He stared at me, then said that he was gay too and that Percy never teased him about it. And that is how I got Max as my boyfriend.

 **So? Good? I want achieve my goal of getting 40 reviews by my next update. We are halfway. So send in characters and review!**

 **Love you guys!**


	12. Hailey Summers

**Hey humans! I am still going for 40 reviews and being stuck halfway is making me sad. :( So I am hoping that a new chapter will bring the numbers up. Trischa Wren thank you for requesting this character. And ENJOY! **

**P.S. Sorry that it is short. Ran out of time, cousins came over.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy and Annabeth's characters or any Suicide Squad character, Harley Quinn's looks.**

 **Hailey Summers**

Hey guys! Okay Hailey, slow your roll. I shall restart. Hey people, I am Hailey Summers. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. My hair is always up in two pigtails and the tips are dyed. The left one is pink and the right one is blue. I am a HUGE Lord of the Rings fan! I go to school at Midwest Preparatory School for Girls in the heart of NYC.

 **Location: Midwest Prep for Girls**

 **Time: 9:30 pm**

My best friend Annabeth and I were sitting in our dorm, watching The Hobbit. It was Annabeth's choice. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up and smiled. "Hey, who was that?" "Just my boyfriend", she answered. We finished the movie then both picked up a book. I grabbed Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and she pulled out The Fault in our Stars. At around 11:15, she turned off ger lamp and went to sleep. After twenty minutes, I decided that sleep would be a good idea. I had just closed my eyes, when Annabeth started to scream. I jumped out of bed and tried to calm her down. She punched me in the face. I grabbed her phone and an voice sounded, "This phone belongs to Annabeth Chase, and she would appreciate if you didn't play around with it. If she is screaming in her sleep, press 6". I hit number six as fast as I could. A male voice answered "Annabeth?" "No this is her roommate Hailey, she just hit me in the face and won't stop screaming", I told him. "I am on my way, I am Percy, her boyfriend". Within ten minutes he was there. And a guard was behind him. "Get out of here! If she is screaming, I can handle it", snapped the guard. Percy slammed the door in her face and bolted the lock. He ran to Annabeth and gently slapping her face to wake her up. Her eyes flew open and she started to cry into Percy's shoulder. He calmed her down by muttering words in another language. She stopped crying and slapped him. "Ow!" came out of his mouth. Then he left.

 **Location: Midwest Prep for Girls**

 **Time: 8:45 am**

"Hailey, thanks again." "No problem Annabeth", said I. We were heading to our first class of the day, History. "Well, at least you know what to do if that happens again and it will." "Great, more sleep screaming", I mutter. "Get used to it, it is going to happen."

So that is how I met Percy. Although it was brief, I can see that he really loves her and would get up in the middle of the night just to help calm her down. I wish I could find someone like that.

Hailey Summers out!

 **Ok people. 40 reviews! Lets go go go! Send in characters and don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Love you guys!**


	13. Calling all Characters!

**Sorry to those who thought this was a chapter, but...**

 **Already I am out of characters to write about. So I am putting out the call. Every character that I have created a oneshot about has been submitted. And if you want, it can have a plot line. KoalaLoverABC-123 has supported this story from the start. And he/she is an amazing author his/herself.**

 **Basic information**

 **-Name**

 **-Hair, eye and skin color**

 **-Personality (shy, loud, outspoken etc.)**

 **-School rank; job (Nerd, Normal, Slut, Jock etc). Any job welcome!**

 **-Plot for your character(s). Totally optional**

 **-Relation to Percy/Annabeth (Friend, enemy)**

 **-And requesting characters from the series is fine too. I**

 **And then you have your character and submit it. And see your character(s) come to life. If you don't have or want to put in a character, reviewing the story helps me to improve the reading quality.**

 **Thanks again!**


	14. Julia Dake

**OMG**! **Thank you so much! Alright, so keep sending the characters in. Enjoy!**

 **Thank you to FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife for requesting Julia. Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so Percabeth doesn't belong to me.**

 **Julia Dake**

Hey guys, my name is Julia Dake, I have blond hair, hazel eyes and tan skin. I also work part time at Starbucks to pay for my school fees, but don't tell anyone. This is my secret.

 **Hazelbrae High**

I was walking down the hall to my locker with my best friend Annabeth Chase. She helped me raise my grade in Ancient Languages class. We both take Latin and Ancient Greek. She is fluent in both. So anyways, we were walking down the hall with our few friends, Lauren, Asia, Monica and Grace, when Natasha York, the slut, walked up to us. She was bragging about how she could steal any girls boyfriend and give the girls a loser to date. "Annie, there you are, I found you a boyfriend", she crowed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing because Natasha just called Annabeth"Annie". She turned around slowly. "What did you just call me?", she said dangerously calm.

"I called you Annie and I found you a boyfriend, Jake."

Now Jake is a red haired geek. Simple as that. Back to the fight.

"1. I have a boyfriend and 2. Don't call me Annie unless you have a death wish". Whoa whoa whoa! She wouldn't actually kill Natasha, would she?

"Oh really? You, Annabeth Chase has a boyfriend? She is so lying!"

"Ok then, he is picking me up at lunch. Come outside and you will see him." I had to go for my shift at Starbucks at lunch, so I made Asia promise me that she would send me a picture of this mystery boyfriend.

I left at the start of lunch to go across the street to the Starbucks for my shift. Only Annabeth knows why I have to work. No one else would understand. So as I was walking in the door, my phone buzzed. Asia had kept her promise and sent me a picture of the mysterious boyfriend. Along with it was a description, of what happened.

 ** Asia's Text **

"OMG! Her boyfriend is sooo hot! His name is Percy Jackson. He has raven black hair and the most beautiful sea-green eyes. He pulled up in a sea-green Maserati Spyder that was the same color as his eyes. It had a grey owl holding a trident in it's talons on the front. Natasha tried to seduce him but just pushed her over and picked up Annabeth and kissed her. I thought that she would push him away, but she kissed him back. They are adorable together!"

Wow! If only I could find a guy who treated me like that. But instead of finding him, I work my tail off trying to pay my school fees in time. I am sure that he is coming soon. Well that is how I "met" Percy Jackson. But I saw him a couple of times when he came into Starbucks for coffee or lunch.

 **So? You like? I hope it makes sense. And still trying to get to 40 reviews! Love you guys! Thanks for supporting me!**


	15. Mia Autumn

**I have so many characters being submitted! But I do want to try something new. I am planning to have a quote or item trivia question at the end, from both series. Answer in the reviews and I will have the correct answer at the start of the next question. Just tell me what you think about it in the reviews. Enjoy. Disclaimer: And Pjo and HoO characters.**

 **Mia Autumn**

Hi guys, my name is Mia Autumn, I have brown hair with blue and purple streaks going through it, blue eyes and tan skin. Although I am the slut leader and want to get laid and lay others, I am lesbian. No one can know this. I would just die if some one found out.

My crush is on Annabeth Chase. She is the smartest girl and maybe person in our grade. I tease her, a lot. But she is beautiful, blonde hair and steel grey eyes. She can take on even the toughest, roughest and strongest guys on the football team. It is amazing. But none of the girls in my clique are lesbian. Do I tell her and become the laughing stock of the school or do I wait?

 **Abri Adams High**

I saw her at her locker, so I called out, "My offer is still open, let my find you a boyfriend and I will stop bugging you."

She turned and said, "For the last time Mia, I have a boyfriend and I don't care if you keep bugging me, but you will if make one more comment on the subject". See, beautiful.

"Ok, but still setting you up with someone", I called after her as she stalked down the hall.

 **Lunch**

I see her leave lunch early, so I tell my clique that I am going to the bathroom to fix my makeup. But in reality, I am following her. She goes into the library and silently I enter as well. I see her go to the back and out pops the hottest guy in the world. He kisses her and I expect her to flip him over her shoulder like I have seen her do forever. But to my surprise, she kisses him back. I leave the library in a hurry and race back to my table.

 **After School**

Annabeth leaves Jackson, the guy she was making out with, and comes over to me. I had been sitting with my clique, but they decided to leave to go shopping. She looks at me and says, "You look like you just lost your best friend."

I look at her, "In a way, I did. I just found out that my crush has a boyfriend."

"What?" She looks extremely confused.

"I am lesbian, go ahead and laugh. I know that sounds stupid coming from me, but it is true", I told her. But she doesn't.

"This isn't the first time that a girl has had a crush on me. But I need Percy and he needs me. We have been through so much. And you just need to find you 'Percy', of sorts", she tells me. "But Percy is calling me, so I have to go, but go find your Percy and don't be afraid to stand out."

Well that is just great. I mean sure it would be nice to forget what she said, but it is true. I just need to find my 'Percy' and stand out. Well, going to start my mission. Bye!

 **Ok, two down, three or more to go depending on the amount of submissions. Well, got to start on Nancy, Hope and Claire! Love you!**


	16. Hope Dawson

**Well I now have four or so more characters to write about. So let me know if the quite trivia is a good idea this. And thanks to Gummienummie for requesting Hope! And sorry that it is so short. I was watching the UEFA champions league final. Yay! Portugal!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase or the books. Only that belongs to Rick Riordan**

 **Hope** **Dawson**

Hey people! I am Hope Dawson, I have black wavy hair, brown/hazel eyes and caramel colored skin. I have a punk vibe, but am a nerd at heart. I am one of the best friends of Annabeth Chase, unfortunately I am not her roommate, my other friend Hailey Summers has that honor. We go to Midwest Preparatory School for Girls. And it is visiting day.

My boyfriend Jamie Matheson came and I showed him around. I saw Hailey and Annabeth walking alone. I brought Jamie up to them. "Hey guys! This is Jamie, my boyfriend. Jamie this is Annabeth Chase and Hailey Summers."

"Nice to meet you Jamie, welcome to Midwest Prep", Annabeth says. Hailey just nods and walks off towards the entrance. I don't bother going after them. But later, I see Annabeth and Hailey with some buff guy.

"Who is that?" I ask Jamie.

"Oh him? That is Percy Jackson, the best swimmer in the state", he says. And perhaps I only noticed the jealousy in his voice. Then I remember that Jamie is also on the swim team.

The bell rings and everyone heads towards the dorms. Because we were only supposed to show the visitors the classes and floor plan downstairs. Annabeth, Hailey and hunky go up to the dorm belonging to them. I bring Jamie to mine and then we go see Annabeth and Hailey's room.

Annabeth opens the door and I see the boy sitting on her bed, leafing through her blueprints. Hailey was nowhere in sight. "Annabeth, would you like to introduce me to your boyfriend", I say.

She hesitates, then says "Seaweed brain, get off your butt and come meet my friend Hope."

He replies "It is Percy actually, nice to meet you Hope. Oh hey Jamie"

"Hi Percy", Jamie says.

"Well we'd better get going, nice to meet you too Percy", I call out as Jamie pulls me around the corner.

Jamie later tells me that Percy makes him feel threatened. So if we could stay away from him as much as possible. I agree even though I thought that Percy was extremely nice.

Well not everyone is comfortable around people so I understand. But I have a feeling that we will be hanging around Percy before long.

 **So I guess that two tomorrow will clean me out of characters. Review and I will update. And thank you so much. Love you guys**


	17. Elevanah Hanson

**Alright guys, only one more review until I have 40. And to Gummienummie, I will not be turning my PM on. I keep getting spammed with random stuff, so no. I am sorry but no. Enjoy, my people!**

 **Disclaimer: Percabeth is owned by R. Riordan, not me.**

 **Elevanah Hanson**

Hey guys, I am Elevanah Hanson, I have long black hair, dark evergreen eyes and pale skin. I work at Lois's Tree Nursery with my boyfriend Jaq. He is the only one who has seen me open up, other than Katie and Percy. Katie works with me at the Nursery and Percy is one of Jaq's friends.

I attend W.C. Armstrong High. Percy, Katie and a whole bunch of my other friends go there as well. My group of friends is large, about twenty or so people. Percy and his girlfriend, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Will, Katie, Travis, Conner and Reyna, just to name a few.

 **W.C. Armstrong High**

We all met up at the door, except Annabeth, who I didn't know very well. But I was still worried. Percy's face was almost gray, and I caught a few words of his conversation with Jason and Piper. "...Hellhound...out of nowhere...broken ribs...no ambrosia..."

I had no clue what they were talking about. So I asked Percy, he told me that Annabeth fell down the stairs and broke two ribs. But based on the conversation I heard earlier, he was lying. Why he would lie, is a mystery to me.

Classes were normal, or as normal as you can get at my school. But I now know for a fact that Jason and Piper were dating. I saw him kiss her as they left the cafeteria. They are so cute together! Jasper, just exceeds all cuteness levels that existed before them.

 **Lois's Tree Nursery**

Katie and I arrived at **work** and struck up a conversation. Turns out Annabeth has two step brothers named Matthew and Bobby, her step mom's name is Helen and she is more of a mom to her than her birth mother, she has run away from home twice, by herself and with Thalia, she met Percy when she was twelve and it took him five years to ask her out. Her dad is almost always away for work reasons and she ran away from her dad both times.

"Promise me that you won't tell her that I told you", she pleaded.

"Of course Katie, you can trust me."

Then Travis came in and scared Katie. She in turn, slapped him across the face. He said "Annabeth wants to see you both. And if she wants something, she gets it."

 **Annabeth's House**

We went straight up to her room, where she was sitting up in bed. "Elevanah, Katie, you came".

"Well you did demand it and we respect you too much to not come", Katie said. And perhaps I just noticed the sarcasm.

"Katie, I need to talk to Elevanah privately", she told us.

"Of course Annabeth". And just like that she left

Annabeth told me that she knew about Katie telling me about her running away. She confirmed that it was true. "Now you tell me something about yourself. Seeing as I don't know you very well yet".

So I told her about Jaq, about my family and practically everything about me. "I love my job at the Nursery, I don't get paid much, but I love it. I live with my dad, my mom left when I was little, I have ADHD and Dyslexia and...".

"Katie!", she yelled.

She poked her head through the door, "Yes?"

"Meet your new sister." What? How can Katie be my sister?

 **So guys, I am going to do a Quote Trivia. You tell me in the reviews who said this quote. " _I don't even like Star Trek!"_ So leave your answer in the reviews and sometimes it will just be questions about objects. So keep reviewing and answer my QT. (Quote Trivia). And the answer will be posted in the next authors note in the next chapter. **


	18. QT is a success!

**Sorry to those who thought that this was a chapter.**

 **Wow! Okay, so since you guys loved that I am going to do some more. I am not posting the answer although a lot of you got it right. To FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife, someone is excited. So here we go:**

 **Who said " _You think your daddy is the only one with sea power?"_**

 **Both answers will be posted in my next chapter.**

 **Love you guys sooooooo much!**

 **abcathena**


	19. Sandra Larson

**Ok people, so the first QT answer is Leo. All of those who answered got it right. The one I left in the authors note was Clarisse Larue in the Sea of Monsters. I am doing PJO and HoO quotes, so if it helps, I'd thought I'd let you guys know. Enjoy it my people!**

 **Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't Rick Riordan.**

 **Sandra Larson**

Okay guys, like move, you are in my way. Anyway, I am Sandra Larson, the prettiest girl at school. I live with my dad and am dyslexic and ADHD. I have blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin.

My only threat is Annabeth Chase. She is dating Percy Jackson, and btw girl, he is way out of her league. He is just being nice, seeing as he doesn't have the heart to turn her down. I have dated all of the guys in school, thanks to my power of making anyone love me instantly.

 **J.R. Meadows High**

I met up with Percy outside the change rooms. He was confused until I used the pick up line that always gets them going crazy over me. "Are you a magician, because every one in the room disappears". No duh, it worked.

"Sandra, I don't think that I have ever seen someone who holds a candle to your beauty", he said in a soft, sweet voice. Cheesy much?

At lunch, I couldn't wait to show off my new arm candy. Annabeth wrinkled her noise in thought, but stayed silent. Thankfully. I didn't need her wrenching my boy away from me. It happened before, long story short, he came running back to me.

"What's the matter blondie? Lost your boyfriend? Oh right, your boyfriend fell for Me!" She glared daggers into my back, but I pulled Percy into a kiss. It was heaven, no boy that I had dated before had ever made my brain melt by kissing me. We must have been kissing for a least two minutes before breaking apart and taking a breath.

Annabeth couldn't resist teasing me, "How much brain you lose there? All of it?"

"Shut it blondie, you're just jealous that I have your boyfriend, who is drooling over my beauty".

"Oh please, you're as pretty as Darth Vader, at least he had the decency to wear a mask", she retorted and stalked off.

 **After School**

She wouldn't give up. After school, she grabbed him and kissed him. My spell had been broken! She pulled out her cell phone and after talking into it, said "The van is coming, Sandra, you are coming with us."

I opened my mouth to say no, but then a giant dog thing rushed at Annabeth. She fought with it for a bit before vaporizing it into dust.

An ugly white van pulled up to the corner, and Annabeth and Percy shoved me in. I kicked and screamed, but Annabeth was strong. She slammed the door and we arrived at a Strawberry farm? We climbed the hill and I saw horses with wings and kids wielding swords and knives like Annabeth.

She spoke a few words before someone else came to greet us. "Sandra, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, your new home".

 **Okay, so sorry if it was short. So QT time!**

 **Who said " _An A minus is a failing grade!"_ So again leave the answer in the reviews and corrections are welcome! Love you guys!**


	20. Nancy Bobofit

**Hi guys! So the answer to QT was Nike, Frank tells one of the Seven that his cabin is close to the stables and that he hears Nike yelling it and other stuff through out the night. So yeah, it was a bit harder. So sorry about not updating sooner!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters** **, they belong to Rick Riordan. Also PJO and HoO characters are not mine. Enjoy!**

 **Nancy Bobofit **

Okay, okay, I admit to stealing Ashleigh Thompson's boyfriend. Wait, where am I? Oh okay, now I know where the heck I am. I am Nancy Bobofit, I have red/brown hair and brown eyes. I am also the 'Queen' of Dr. Kayle **High.** No one threatens my throne more than Goody-Two Shoes, Annabeth Chase. She should know her place now, even though she newer to this school.

 **Dr. Kayle High**

I was walking down the hall with my clique, Lily, Emma, Claire and Ashwyn, **(No offence to any Nancys, Lilys, Emmas, Claires or Ashwyns reading this.)** when the she-devil ran right into Emma.

"Hey! Watch it freak!", Emma shrieked.

"Watch it yourself, Barbie doll", Annabeth retorted back at her, without pausing.

"Look at me when I am talking to you", I said.

"Okay, fine. You want to fight me? Go ahead, I dare you." She meant business.

One of her loser friends grabbed her and pulled her away.

"At least I have a boyfriend, Annie!" I yelled after her.

I heard a 'thump' and Annabeth came racing down the hall, slamming into me, glaring profusely at me. I have to admit, she was scary when she was angry. "You want to repeat what you said?"

At lunch, she sat with a group of people that I didn't know. I mean, I knew a few like, Leo, Thalia (the who grabbed her before she went ballistic), Hazel, Piper, Frank, Nico and Reyna. A few of the girls had boyfriends on the basketball team, but I didn't see them.

In fact, I didn't see them all day. 'Them' is Percy Jackon, Jason Grace, Chris Rodriguez and Will Solace. They are by far the hottest guys at the school, but they aren't cocky about it either. I wonder where they went.

 **After School**

I got my answer after school. Percy, Jason, Chris and Will showed up after school. I was currently in an insult war with Annabeth.

"Well you know what? At least my mother didn't leave right after she had me. I wasn't ugly as a baby", I said.

"You are right, you weren't ugly as a baby, you are ugly now and will be for all eternity."

"Ohhhhhhh, get wrecked Bobofit!", Leo yelled causing everyone to laugh. Annabeth was looking smug.

"Wait, Bobofit? Nancy?", a very masculine voice said from behind me.

It was Percy Jackon, the squirt that I used to beat up in sixth grade, then I never saw him again. Beside him was Grover, the creeps best friend at Yancy Academy.

"Wait, Percy, you know Nancy the Brat?", Annabeth said, completely confused.

"Yes, unfortunately I do, Annabeth", he said, sounding disgusted. Okay, say what now?

"You may know Percy, Annabeth, but blondes don't and won't have a place in this world, when I am done with you", I retorted to Annabeth.

"You know what Nancy, you are so fake, that Barbie is jealous and about as beautiful as Darth Vader, but he had the decency to wear a mask everywhere he went!", she replied.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! You just got roasted Bobofit!", Leo yelled at top of his lungs.

Annabeth charged at me, but Percy picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "I would watch your back Bobofit, if I were you. But I am not so good luck", he said running towards the van that the boys came in. All of the group piled in and slid the door shut. And I never saw them again.

 **So? Was it good? Right now it seems like no one is reading this story and I am wondering if I should just delete it. Let me know. And your QT is: who said _"His name is Boreas? What is he, the God of Boring?"_ Let me know in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Must read authors note Not a chapter

**Hey guys, I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner. And sorry to those who thought this was a chapter. School, Cross-Country, Babysitting and the hectic schedule of each week is keeping me really busy and from updating. So I will give you your QT answer and new question but the actual story probably won't be coming until Thanksgiving weekend. The answer for QT is Leo Valdez. And my new question is, Who said this line, "The lovebirds need to cool off!" And again I am soo sorry about not updating sooner and I love you guys. You are so honest and kind that it makes me wonder, who is this other me that is getting praised.**

 **Love you guys, ❤**

 **abcathena**


	22. Calling more characters!

**Hi guys, in case you haven't noticed, my username is now Cinder Luna. And I know that you want me to update, but I need help with characters, so if you can send me the following,**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Male or Female**

 **Job**

 **Hair, eye and skin color**

 **School rank (nerd, jock, floater (Someone in between groups), mean girl)**

 **Mortal or Demigod**

 **Should they meet the Seven**

 **And a small portion of plot**

 **I am really sorry about not updating the story part, but I really do need characters and my readers are really good about doing that.**

 **And the answer to QT was Clarisse. Here is a new one, who said "Eat loud mouth girl now, or wait til wedding feast, what does my bride think?"**

 **Love you guys so much,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	23. Dakota Fisher

**I am really** **sorry about not giving you guys a chapter sooner, but I am blown away from the 6 to 10 characters that were in my reviews. I recently changed my username to Cinder Luna, and I was abcathena before. The answer to the QT was Polyphemus, and thank you to KoalaLoverABC-123 for this character. I will try and update every week now, but if I forget, don't blow up in my face if I don't, seeing as my schedule is crazy. So without further ado, please welcome Dakota Fisher! Oh and I don't anything familiar in this story.**

 **Dakota Fisher**

Hi everyone, my name is Dakota Fisher, I am 15 years old and I go to Hamilton High School or HHS for us students. I have dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes and a pale complexion, I am also a member of my school's cheer team. Go Hornets! My best friend is Piper McClean, yes like the movie star, Tristan McClean. Close your mouth, I know that it is open from shock and no, I will _not_ get you his autograph.

 **At HHS**

When I showed up at school, Piper ran up to me smiling wider than the Cheshire Cat. "My camp friends are transferring to this school. I can't wait to see...", Piper rambled. "Woah, slow down girl", I tell her.

We walk to our lockers which are conveniently located beside each other. We started talking about our weekends and other girl stuff that you don't need to know. The bell rings, just as she started to tell me the names of her friends. We had homeroom with Mr. Brunner, who seemed to know Piper, he had looked at her and gave her a knowing smile. I wished I knew what that smile meant. Halfway through home room, there was an announcement, "Mr. Brunner, could Piper please come down to the office", said our secretary Ms. Logan. He responded by saying "Yes of course, Piper, you may leave". Piper got up and headed to the office and I didn't see her again until lunch, which is weird because we had most of the same classes.

 **At Lunch**

I went to our normal seat in the cafeteria, but as I approached, I noticed a bunch of extremely athletic kids sitting at the table with Piper. She saw me and introduced me to the group. "Everyone, this Dakota Fisher, Dakota, this is Jason, my boyfriend, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Percy, Annabeth and Calypso", all of them gave my a smile or a wave, but the scrawny kid I remembered as Leo, stood up, grabbed my hand and kissed it, only to be pulled back down by the girl named Calypso.

I sat down in between a small girl named Hazel and Piper, but as I did I noticed one girl, the last one named Annabeth was giving my a look. "Oh crap, she hates my guts already", I muttered to myself. Hazel overheard and told me that Annabeth doesn't like new people added into a group.

I started to study this Annabeth closely, thinking that she can't be good for Piper to hang out with, she had stormy gray eyes and honey blonde hair. Like that wasn't dyed at all. She also had a tan that looked so incredibly fake, I knew that she wasn't fooling anyone with it. Wow, okay I am starting to sound like Melanie Schwartz, head cheerleader and over all spoiled brat. Anyway, after lunch, Piper's friends started to compare schedules. "Okay Percy, you and Jase have History next, Hazel, Leo and Frank, you have Physics and Annabeth, you have English with me and Dakota", Piper told everyone. **(AN, Okay guys, so Hazel is the same age as the rest of the group)** Great, out of all of the group I get stuck with little miss fake-tan.

 **In English Class**

Our English teacher is Miss McCormack, she has black hair and the same gray eyes as Annabeth. I sat down next to Piper and the seat on the other side was taken by Annabeth. We had been reviewing Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, so we were assigned reading. I was done the assigned chapters and most of the class was too, except for Brody Cameron, the quarterback for the Hornets football team. We were supposed to take notes and then discuss with the class about the chapters that we had read. Surprisingly, Annabeth seemed to know what was happening in the story, just by listening in. When she raised her hand, Miss McCormack looked surprised, then shook her head and nodded at Annabeth to say her peace. When she had finished her little speech about how the balcony was like a wall between them, but that couldn't stop them and...zzzzzzzzzzz. Oh sorry, I fell asleep just thinking about it, where was I? Oh yeah, she was explaining the symbolism in the balcony and when she was done, everyone stared at her. Mike Ashton stared at her, then asked her, "How do you know all of this? I doubt you have ever read a book in your life".

Wrong move, she flipped him on his back and then sat back down and acted like nothing had happened. Why did she have to flip Mike? He didn't do anything wrong, he asked a question and she went crazy. School was boring after that, though there was an argument between Annabeth and Brody, she hit him, hard. Again, why does she randomly hit people?

 **After School**

I waited outside for Piper after school ended. She and I were planning on going to the mall together, but then I saw her climb into the back of a white van with _Delphi Strawberries_ printed on it. "Piper, are we going or not?", I called after her.

She turned around and responded "Sorry Dakota, but I can't. I haven't seen my gang in forever and we were going back to camp." Camp? In the middle of the school year? I guess her friends were only coming for a day, oh well. Less Annabeth, the better.

I never saw Piper again afterwards, though I did see someone who looked like her when I drove through Long Island on my way to my grandparents house. I think she planned on disappearing though because she never did have a phone and no one could contact her. Whatever makes her happy. I have to go, nice talking to you guys!

 **So, like I said. I will try and update once a week, so keep the characters coming! This one wasn't really Percabeth, but it is my story and I can adjust it. 😋 Please review, favorite and follow! Oh and for QT, who said, "Who knows with girls? Give me a haywire dragon any day".**

 **Love u guys so much**

 **Cinder Luna**


	24. Brittin Tomas-Robert Part 1

**Hi guys! So sorry about not updating last week, I had a ton of homework and I might miss a couple of weeks here and there, so don't worry. Anyways, the QT answer is...Charles Beckendorf. I had to check that one out, but great job to all of those who got it right. There is a very important note at the bottom, PLEASE READ. And thank you to PicturePerfectMe for requesting Brittin. Keep the characters coming!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar, Percy Jackson character belong to R. Riordan and song belongs to Taylor Swift.**

 **Brittin Tomas-Robert**

Hi people, my name is Brittin Tomas-Robert, I am 18 years old and in my senior year at Great Oaks High School. I have long black hair, according to some, chocolate-brown eyes and light brown skin. Oh and I can't forget, I am on the Girls basketball team at school. Go Gryffins! And no, don't confuse me with a cheerleader just because I said that, even though Mila Owens keeps insisting that I would be perfect. Trust me, you don't want to see me in a skirt. Anyways, before I get completely off task, I am a demigod, and I am telling my story, on how I found out who I really was.

 **Great Oaks High**

It was a normal day for me, wake up at 5:45 am, eat breakfast and be at school for basketball practice at 6:30 am. I showered quickly in the change room, (yes I am one of those people) and dressed before Coach Maddie came in and gave us the whole "Remember the game after school today, eat lunch, I know who doesn't, be here at 3:45 sharp" chat. Truth be told, I could rattle the whole speech off in less than a minute, so I tuned it out, well at least until she said, "The boys team is going to warm up with you, their game is after, but they will warm up with you, the other coach already knows, and they will be watching your game as well".

Okay, slow down, as captain, I am to warm up the captain of the boys team, my buddy and crush, Percy Jackson. I was snapped back into reality by coach, who was currently snapping her fingers in my face. I blinked, then one of her fingers slipped and poked me in the eye. "Ow! Coach! Was that really necessary?", I asked her.

Coach looked at me then smiled, and continued talking to the first time players. When she dismissed us, I decided to head to my locker. Although, I hit a road block, not a mental road block, Percy Jackson stood right in front of me. "Hey Brittin, where are you going?", he asks, his raven hair falling into his face.

"Well, you idiot, I say jokingly, I am going to my locker, so that I can put my crap away before class starts". We walk along the hallways and take the long way to my locker. 45 minutes later, the bell rings. I am off to English with Percy, Sam (Samantha), Lucy and Colin, Sam and Lucy are on the team with me, so I know them pretty well.

Sam slings her arm around my shoulders and asks, "Well Captain, how should we approach this class? Do we sneak in or do act like we own the place?" I blink, startled, then mutter something about just casually entering the class, and Sam starts to laugh.

"Are you kidding me? You won't participate in a joke? Who are you and what have you done with Brittin?", I break off from the group and head into the classroom. We spend the next 40 minutes talking about William Shakespeare and is play Hamlet. After the class, I head to Science. Ahhh peace and quiet. I settle in for the next 40 minutes of torture.

 **At Lunch**

During lunch, I sat with Percy and the gang. Percy quietly asked me what was wrong and I told him that something weird happened yesterday. His eyes showed concern, "What kind of weird? And if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

I looked at him, "You will think that I have mental problems, if I tell you and it was really creepy. Meet me after your game, I'll stay and watch." His beautiful sea-green eyes were worried, I could tell that much from the look that his eyes gave. He nodded, and he and Colin walked off, with me staring after him.

Lucy noticed and gave me a small smile, "Don't worry Brittin, he'll come around. I am sure of it." I noticed that she seemed to have overheard what I said to Percy. She saw me looking at her, then she excused herself and left. I decided to go to the library, where I knew that I could sort through my thoughts without someone overhearing. But before I could get there, the bell went signaling the end of lunch.

Wow, I thought to myself, I spent 45 minutes zoning out and getting abandoned by my friends. I hurried out and ran to my next class.

 **After School**

After last period, I helped to set up the gym for the game against the West Side Serpents. As Coach said, the Boys team helped to get us ready for the game, and Percy whispered, "Don't forget that we are meeting outside the gym after my game."

"I won't", I told him. He smiled and headed towards the bench, where Coach was giving her pre-game speech. She started it when she came and it has be a tradition ever since, seeing as it brings us luck.

"Alright girls, this is what you practiced for this morning. Stay on task and don't get flustered if you are down. Lets go Gryffins!" Our team cheered and the first line ran onto the court. By half-time, we were up 78-45. The crowd was going crazy, and Coach was being her 'lets go everyone, but make sure that you crush them' self. She was odd that way. We did our cheer, and the players and I ran onto the court. I was starting the 3rd quarter, and we needed a win to go to playoffs.

Sam passed me the ball, and got in position to score. But there was no need, I threw the ball from the top of the key, and it sailed into the net. Make the score 81-45 for us. I ran back to the bench, where my teammates slapped on the back and congratulated me. At the end of the game, the final score was 104-89 and Coach told us to hit the showers, and we did. By the time I got out, the first quater was over and the boys were up 23-15, not much of a lead, but enough to satisfy Coach Hedge.

Sam, Lucy and I sat together in the stands. We watch the clock run out to mark the end of the second, third and fourth quarters. The boys lost by 12 points, 96-118. Percy kept his promise and after he had showered, we met outside the gym doors. I was finally ready to tell him what had happened.

"So Brittin, what happened?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but a low growl cut me off. Percy's face was pale as he asked me some questions. "Are you ADHD and dyslexic? Do you live with one or foster parents? Is this the first time that this has happened?" I answered yes to all of his questions.

Then the growl, pierced the air again, this time closer. I could make out a body that was low to the ground, walking on all fours, was as big as a rhino, and had lava red eyes.

"Brittin, Percy said, run, now".

 **So I am decidedly evil, and am going to make a part two of this chapter. My big and important news, I think that I am going to close down this story, and delete it. You can vote, one is yes delete this and two is don't delete this. So let me know in the reviews, but if I do decide to get id of it, I will finish all remaining characters beforehand. No QT this time. I love you guys so much!**

 **-Cinder Luna**


	25. Brittin Tomas-Robert: Part 2

**Ok, so I know that I usually am trying to update once a week, but this is a two-parter, so I need to finish this. And it is also my gift to you guys for being so patient with me. Writing isn't easy for me, and I usually fail essays because my writing isn't well structured. And again, what I said last chapter still applies. If you want me to delete this, vote 1, and if you don't, vote 2. Please vote in the reviews and I will take feedback from your votes to decide if I want to leave this story or not. And thank PicturePerfectMe for requesting Brittin and here is part two. And I should have a QT question for you guys, so here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar, such as PJO/HoO characters and Taylor Swift. All credits go to the original creators.**

 ** _Previously on Humans meet Percabeth:_**

 _I opened my mouth to say something, but a low growl cut me off. Percy's face was pale as he asked me some questions. "Are you ADHD and dyslexic? Do you live with one or foster parents? Is this the first time that this has happened?" I answered yes to all of his questions._

 _Then the growl, pierced the air again, this time closer. I could make out a body that was low to the ground, walking on all fours, was as big as a rhino, and had lava red eyes._

 _"Brittin, Percy said, run, now"._

 **Brittin Tomas-Robert**

I hesitated, I was scared out of my mind, but I didn't want to leave Percy. "What is that thing?", I managed to get out.

"That is a...I have to tell you later. Now run, I can handle it.", Percy told me. I did what he told me, I ran, faster than I have ever run before. I stopped near the staff parking lot, which was on the other side of the school and heard thundering footsteps behind me. My heart raced. What if it was that thing that had tried to kill me before Percy, wait a minute, where is Percy? I started to double back towards the gym, when something grabbed me. I did the only natural thing that a girl does when frightened, I screamed. A hand clamped over my mouth, looked right at me with its sea-green eyes.

I relaxed, then went crazy. "What the Hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed. I am not a defenseless little girl, you didn't have to go after that...that...what was that thing? A creature from hell?"

His face was solemn, "Yes it was a creature from hell. You are a demi-god, which means that one of your parents is a Greek god or goddess. I have to take you to a special camp for people like us." Wait, like us?

My face must have voiced my question because Percy answered, "I am also a demi-god, a son of Poseidon. But we need to get going before more hellhounds and other little nasties come after us." He pulled me towards his car and I hopped in. Now I just need to know where that hell we are going.

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

We got out and ran up a hill towards, well I was just following Percy. He was so handsome, I could just kiss him. But I pushed that thought to the back of my head and hurried to the crest of the hill. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Brittin. I'll get someone to show you around", Percy told me. A crowd of people swarmed me, peppering me with question after question.

Percy pushed me towards a girl with brown hair and forest-green eyes. "Katie, this is Brittin. Can you show her around, I have to meet with Annabeth."

Katie snorted, "Yeah sure. Because your meetings always stay on task. And anyway, Annabeth isn't here yet. She is still on her way here."

To me she said, "Annabeth is Percy's girlfriend. And their meeting always end up with them making out in a random spot." Percy blushed and hurried off in the direction of this giant house.

"Come on new girl, I'll show you around and explain things better than Percy would anyway." She led me down the hill towards a U shaped row of bizarre looking cabins.

 **At Dinner**

Katie had shown me around and I know knew that I would belong at this camp, I just needed to know who my godly parent was. And I got my answer sooner than I thought I would. In the middle of dinner, everyone stopped talking and looked at me, but they weren't looking at me, they were watching something above my head. I looked up to find a glowing lyre floating in mid air above me. Then it got weirder, they all knelt and he next thing I knew, the centaur named Chiron said, "All hail Brittin, daughter of Apollo, the god of sun, healing, archery, music, poetry, art, oracles, plague and medicine".

A boy with shaggy blonde hair looked me over, saying "You don't look like a child of Apollo. Can you prove it somehow? Not that we don't trust Dad's judgement, we just want to know."

I agreed and asked for a basketball. They gave me one and what I had considered practice paying off, was natural. I stopped lining up the shot, and just threw it. It always found its way to the hoop. "Okay, I think that I have more than proved myself now, can I enter the cabin now?"

Needless to say, they didn't question me once the found out how good I was with a bow and a quiver of arrows.

 **The Talent Show preparation**

Each year, according to Will, the camp puts on a talent show and I had an idea on how to get Percy to become mine, and out of the clutches of Annabeth. She didn't like me and I didn't like her. The feeling was mutual between us. I had an idea that I would sing a song I wrote for him at the talent show. The conversation with Will was weird though. I asked him before I added myself to the list, "Hey Will."

"Yea, what do you need?"

"Can I perform something at the talent show?"

"What do you have in mind?", was his answer.

"Uhhh...can I sing as an act?"

"Is it something you wrote or a rip-off of an actual performer in the mortal world?"

No I stole it, "I wrote it myself, and why would I do that? I couldn't sing that garbage."

"Okay, but let me look over the lyrics. We have to make sure that some of the younger campers can hear you perform."

"Uhhhh, okay, I guess. Just wait I'll bring the lyrics here."

I brought him the lyrics and a few small changes later, I was ready to perform. And since dad was the god of music, I could all of a sudden play guitar better than before. So look out CHB, here I come!

 **The real Talent Show**

I was sitting backstage, then Conner, this guy from Hermes cabin came up and wished me luck. I noticed how cute he looked and that Annabeth had Percy in her claws and wouldn't let go. Conner had beautiful blue eyes and curly brown hair. He wasn't normally shy, but he was shuffling his feet as he came up to me, which was odd for him because he was always so confident and as far as I knew, he didn't have a girlfriend. So I could grab him as mine, did I mention that I can be really possessive? Anyway, I thanked him and hurried on to the stage to perform.

"Thank you guys, so this is an original song that I wrote about no one in particular, so don't freak Chase."

"[Verse 1]  
You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

[Pre-Chorus]  
But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

[Chorus]  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me

[Verse 2]  
Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?

[Pre-Chorus]  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

[Chorus]  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me, you belong with me

[Bridge]  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

[Chorus]  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me, you belong with me

[Outro]  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me"

I finished the song to a huge round of applause coming from the audience and then Travis, Conner's brother, stood up and yelled, "Conner likes Brittin! Conner likes Brittin!" I grinned and Conner blushed bright red. And I ended up with Conner Stoll as my boyfriend, which is practically perfect, except he is a thief, because he 'Stoll' my heart.

Well there you have it, that is my story. And Percy and Annabeth are having one of their little 'meetings' again, so I am going to prank them with Conner. I outgrew my crush on Percy and to every fan girl out there who is in love with Percy, no dice sister. Find someone else. See ya later people!

 **Well readers, there you have it. QT is... Who said "Oh, I hate your ideas" GTG**

 **-Cinder Luna**


	26. Not a chapter Merry Christmas

**So sorry about not updating in a long time, I was grounded for hitting my brother and my grandmother is here so I won't be able to update until after New Years. And I am so happy that my report card was perfect. Straight A's. Hope that all of you have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Thanks and I love you guys,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	27. Cassidy Richards

**Hi guys! I hope that you had a very Merry Christmas and the happiest of holidays, who am I kidding? All of us Fictioners, were on the site reading and writing stories. I have decided to use one of my own characters for this chapter. And I need you guys to hop on over to _Mikaza1498_ and _'s_ profiles and read their stories, _Not what it seems,_ _Is it worth_ it and _The Marine and the Veterinarian_. Tell them that Cinder Luna says hi by using the code word 'Cinder', I have let them know and they would really appreciate it. Anyways, I hope that you are having an amazing holiday. And the QT answer is: Blackjack, he says it during the Battle of Manhattan when they are chasing after the flying pig. Oh and I have decided to add in Hazel.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar.**

 **Cassidy Richards **

Hello everyone! My name is Cassidy Richards, I am 34 years old, I have auburn hair and chocolate-brown eyes, oh, and I work at Aphrodite Jewelry Exchange. The store is named after the Greek goddess of love and beauty, not that face please. Oh, you already knew who Aphrodite is, anyways, I am currently in the Metropolitan Correctional Center for Women all because of a young woman. Here is my story.

 **December 22nd, Aphrodite Jewelry Exchange**

It was a normal sale day at the Jewelry Exchange, I had sold many of our engagement rings to young men, that would surprise their girlfriends just in time for the holiday. At around 2pm, a man with black hair and strange sea-green eyes and a woman with frizzy cinnamon-brown hair and golden eyes, walked in. The man was saying, "...She is hard to buy for. How will I find the right one?"

The girl responded, "Percy, Annabeth doesn't care what the ring looks like, she cares about you".

"Are you sure Hazel? Because this is really nerve-wracking and, what if she won't say yes?" I have heard that worry uttered by many young men who have come in here looking for a ring.

So being the saleslady and being very helpful, I went over and asked "Are you looking for something in particular?"

The man, Percy answered, "Yes, I am looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

I nodded and returned behind the counter with my keys and unlocked the sliding panel on the back of the display case. "All of our engagement rings are over here, do you see something that she would like?"

They made their way over to where I was standing and peered through the glass at the rings. Percy pointed at one and I lifted it out of the display case. It was a beautiful ring with a silver band and two diamonds intertwined. "One diamond for your best friend and the other for the love of your life".

They exchanged a knowing smile, but Hazel said, "If you don't mind ma'am, we would like to continue looking".

I nodded, "Of course, go ahead". I heard the bell chime, signaling that the door had been opened. A young man with close cropped blonde hair and electric blue eyes was walking in with a girl who had short black hair and the same electric blue eyes. They were laughing loudly.

"Welcome to Aphrodite Jewelry Exchange, can I help you"? Those words greeted them as they entered.

"No thank you, we are here with these two", the man said pointing at Percy and Hazel. To Percy, he said, "You find one yet?"

"We saw one, but are looking at others", Hazel told him. "Now, help us look for one". They did without arguing.

The group was in the shop for another hour, without luck, Percy picked up the ring that he had first chosen, and walked to the till with it. Just then Hazel grabbed the ring and turned it over. "Percy, look. It is a seam, these diamonds are plastic."

"What?!" Hazel tell me you are kidding, please, I prayed silently.

They turned on me, "You were planning on selling my cousin a fake ring?", the girl with black hair said, glaring at me.

"What?...I...never..How?" I stuttered.

"Jason, call the cops. We can't have fraud wrecking Kelp Head's special plan."

Within minutes, the police had arrived and were questioning me to see if I had tried to sell a fake ring. The group had left, and entered the jewelry store next door, and cam out within twenty minutes.

Of course they would go to the big name store. I scowled. Then a blonde girl who was blind folded entered the square, with the help of another girl with choppy brown hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy approach her and the blindfold was removed.

He knelt down and said something that I couldn't hear. She nodded and he exclaimed "She said yes!" I didn't see anything else as I was apparently guilty and guided towards the cruiser, my hand cuffed behind my back.

"Ma'am, the cop said, you have been found guilty of attempting to sell a fake ring to a young man. Do you plead guilty or not guilty?"

I muttered something about being innocent, and looked at the floor. Who was that girl who discovered that the ring was fake? Is she some sort of geologist or scientist? Either way, I was guilty about something I didn't do and was off to the correctional facility for at least five years for forgery. I met Percabeth at the moment that I was being arrested, I don't know how my kids will do without me, but I still plead not guilty.

 **So sorry about not updating sooner. I was busy entertaining my grandmother over Christmas and I couldn't get to the computer for more than two minutes, about as long as it takes to turn on. Anyway, I only six more reviews to get 100! QT time, who said, "See lady, that's what happens to snow in Texas... It Fricken Melts!"**

 **I love you guys,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	28. AN: I'm not dead or been kidnapped!

**I am so, so, so sorry for disappearing! I am currently in Nova Scotia for my great-aunt's funeral, and I have had like 12 tests to study for. But I am so thankful to all of you reviewers out there, I didn't think that I would end up with 118 reviews when I checked my stories this morning.** _ **IceFire15**_ **, I am so glad that you enjoyed the chapters enough to leave me 14 reviews and you made my day when I read them. To** _ **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**_ **, I started reading your stories before I joined FanFiction and I cannot wait to create a story/one-shot around your character. And I can't believe that I was the 200th reviewer on your story, I know you mentioned that the 200th reviewer won something, but I cannot remember what it was. You guys, all of you readers, have made me so happy! I am amazed that I have had 36,156 views, 39 Followers and 32 Favorites. Again sorry for disappearing, but I am alive and ready to write! And as a personal favor, show your support to** ** _lunarchroniclesandcockatiels'_ s story, _Becoming a Father._ I have finally found a place that I belong, a fandom and a family of Percy Jackson Lovers! **

**Thank you so much!**

 **Your fangirl friend,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	29. Sally Jackson

**OMG! I am so sorry you guys! Life has been chaotic and I was never around a computer long enough to update. I am grateful that you stuck by my not updating since February 8th or something and am giving you guys the update you wanted. I want to clear up somethings before I start my chapter, I was in Nova Scotia, Canada for my great-aunt's funeral that took place in January from the 12th to the 28th. My family stayed to give extra moral support and to help out my relatives. The rest of the time, I have been studying for tests, doing assignments for school and researching projects. I was rewarded with straight A's again this term and have spent Spring Break with my family at home and around town. A thank you to IceFire15, for suggesting Sally and the QT answer was Leo, from the Lost Hero. And without further ado, please welcome Sally Jackson! *Insert Clapping***

 **Sally Jackson**

Hello readers, I know all of you know me as the mother of Percy Jackson, hero extraordinaire, Son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus twice and a veteran of two wars. But this isn't about his journeys, this is about me meeting his girlfriend/best friend, Annabeth Chase. All of this takes place after the Titan War, and before the Argo II. So watch as I, Sally Jackson, manage to control my squealing happiness at my son's new girlfriend.

 **August 30th**

I was overjoyed that my son Percy had survived the Titan War, after all he is only 16 years old. But what was even better than him surviving, was that he came out with a girlfriend. Percy is bringing her over today and all I know, is that she is a girl from Camp. I was in the kitchen with Paul Blofis, but you guys already know him, cleaning up while also trying to make dinner, when I heard a knock at the door. I hurried over, trying to supress my excitement that my little boy was coming home, and opened the door. I saw Percy standing with a blond girl, Annabeth?! She was his girlfriend? Oh, of course.

I wrapped him in a huge hug, and to my surprise, he lifted me off the ground. Annabeth was smiling and trying not to laugh as Percy cried out "MOM!"

I laughed as he put me down, and asked him "Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend, Percy?"

My silly boy reddened as asked him. Annabeth, I knew her from my son's huge crush on her, because every summer, he'd tell me about what he and Annabeth did at Camp. She nudged him and he said "Mom, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend, Annabeth, my mom".

"Nice to meet you", we said in unison. And then started to laugh because Percy snorted and muttered something "Mom likes her more than me".

"Now Percy, you know that isn't true. I like Paul more", I teased.

Annabeth looked confused as Percy said dramatically, "I am your own son and you like him more?" To Annabeth he said, "Paul is my step-dad". I saw her tense, no doubt she knew about Gabe.

I placed my hand on her shoulder as I shooed them into the house, "It's okay Annabeth. He is a lot nicer and caring to me and Percy". Annabeth looked at Percy, like she wasn't sure if she could trust me, he nodded and she gave me a small smile.

"Come on Annabeth, I'll show you around the apartment, you can meet Paul at dinner.

Percy and Annabeth came down before dinner was done to help me set the table. I let them take care of that area while I pulled the lasagna out of the oven. And you know me, it was blue lasagna, Percy's favorite. Annabeth didn't look too surprised at the blue food, I figured Percy took care of explaining the blue food, that saves me another conversation about that. It was quiet around the table, so I asked Annabeth how they got together.

She blushed and told me "I found him sitting in the dining pavilion...". She explained the whole thing, they were both bright red at the end of her story.

"So who kissed who?" I asked them making them both blush brighter than a gods true form.

Percy answered "She kissed me", in a very small voice, like he was embarrassed about it. Paul and I burst out laughing at the look on his face. When we had stopped, both teens had left the table and were sitting on the couch in the living room. Well, Annabeth was, Percy had put his head in her lap and was stretched across the couch. Paul and I grinned, they were just too cute. We joined them in the living room.

It was approximately 9:30, when both Percy and Annabeth had to leave. "Chiron told that we had to have left by 10:00, so we will be on our way back." Percy told us.

I walked them to the door and wrapped them both in a huge hug. Percy groaned, "Mom, I can't breath, and if I can't, I don't think Annabeth can either".

"Oops, it was nice to meet you finally Annabeth and see you again Percy." Paul and I gave them one last hug before they raced to the stairs. I heard Annabeth yell something about Percy being slower than a rock and him burst out laughing before we saw them run to the big white van outside. They waved goodbye before hopping in and the van pulling away from the curb.

Paul and I looked at each other. "I think she is perfect for him", Paul said to me as I walked back to the kitchen to clean up.

"I have to agree, now help me clean up". He did and we both headed to our bedroom at the end of the hallway.

So that is how I met Percabeth. I met them when they started out. Now they are both veterans of the Giant War, and scarred from the memories of Tartarus. Paul and I live in the same apartment in the same building, Percy and Annabeth visit as often as they can, since they are both in New Rome, going to college. I miss my little boy, but I am prouder of him then I will ever be. Except maybe when they get married ;).

 **So, how was it? I promise I will update once more before the end of Spring Break. Please review, favorite and follow, and I will update if I can get 135 reviews. I need 10 more, let's go Fictioners! QT time, who said "I'm incognito. Call me Fred"? Alright Fictioners, my job is done for now. I'll update when I get ten more reviews, good deal? I think so.**

 **Peace out,**

 **From your fellow fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	30. Bobby and Matthew Chase

**Well obviously, you guys want me to update. I updated four days ago, with 124 reviews, eight in the span of four days! You guys are amazing, so far counting stats, I have 132 reviews, 38 Favorites, 47 Followers and 42,081 views! Bobby and Matthew where submitted by _Mikaza1498._ All of my readers please read her stories, _Not what it seems_ and _It it worth it_. The last one, just ended and they were and are amazing. The answer to the QT was Apollo, now for the story! **

**Bobby and Matthew Chase **

**Bobby's POV**

Hi people of this website, we are Robert 'Bobby' and Matthew Chase, the twin step-brothers of the famous Annabeth Chase. We have blonde hair from our dad and I, Bobby have green eyes, while Matthew has brown ones. We are thirteen and we met Percy two days ago, here's what happened.

 **A couple weeks earlier (Still Bobby's POV)**

It was a normal day at our house, Mom was baking cookies for us, Dad was working in his office and we were sitting on the deck outside, playing CLUE, when we heard Dad yell from his office. We got up and ran inside to Dad's office, Mom was already there. "Frederick, why did you yell? Did something happen at work? Or..." Mom asked.

"No, it is so much better! Annabeth is coming home for a week!"

"What?!" We all exclaimed. Annabeth hadn't come home in years.

"And she is bringing her boyfriend with her...". At that point Matthew and I looked at each other and smirked. It would be fun to play with Annabeth again and to bug both her and her boyfriend about them dating.

 **Two days ago**

 **Matthew's POV**

We were all waiting downstairs for Annabeth and her boyfriend's arrival. Bobby nudged me and whispered "3,2,1. Go"

The doorbell rang, Dad went and opened the door and there was Annabeth and her mystery boyfriend. She greeted Dad with a hug, and Bobby and I rushed forwards and attacked her with hugs. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" She asked us.

"Good", we chorused.

"That's good. Everybody meet Percy, my boyfriend...", Annabeth said. At this point, we, Bobby and I went "Ooooooh".

They both blushed, and Percy looked at us, confused. Mom raised her eyebrows at us, and we both shut up. "Well come on in, Percy, Annabeth", Mom invited. She had met Percy before, Dad had too. Percy was looking for Annabeth and stuff happened, I don't know because I fell asleep.

Mom showed them to their rooms. There must have been an issue, because Mom yelled "What?!"

"Helen, Annabeth is there a problem?" Dad asked.

"No Dad, Helen doesn't understand what I told you and the sleeping situation I left in the letter", Annabeth called back down. "But don't worry, it is settled".

Percy and Annabeth came back down stairs, "So," Percy said to me and Bobby, "What do you too want to do?"

"Mom, can they take is to the museum", Bobby asked.

"I don't know, Frederick?" Mom said.

"Helen, don't worry. They will be safe with Percy and I. Please?"

"Please?" We all begged, even Percy.

"Fine, but be home before dinner", Mom relented.

"Yay!"

"Shotgun", I yelled.

"No fair!", Bobby complained.

 **Bobby's POV**

It was 10:00 when we left the living room and headed up to bed. Bobby and I followed Annabeth and Percy. They went into Annabeth's old room, Matthew looked at me, confused. We ran into our room and got into bed, and started talking about the museum trip, and how funny it was when Percy got chased by a seeing eye dog. "He was like 'Aaahhh, I don't like dogs! Help me Annabeth, Bobby, Matthew! Please someone!", Matthew mocked.

We burst out laughing at the memory. "Sometimes, I think Annabeth is the better hero than Percy", I said to Matthew. He nodded.

"We need to go to sleep Bobby, it's like midnight", Matthew told me. We both stopped talking and were out like lights.

At around 2:00, I heard a whimper come from Annabeth's room, which was followed by muttering and then a blood-curdling scream. We jumped out of bed and joined Mom and Dad, who were standing by Annabeth's door. "Dad, what's going on?", Matthew asked, voicing my question.

Dad looked at us and said "It is not my place to tell you. Annabeth will tell you when she is ready".

Through the door, more screams followed the first and we heard Percy yell, "Mr. Chase, I need your help!"

Dad charged into the room, flinging the door open. We could see Annabeth thrashing around in the bed with Percy laying beside her, trying to wake her up from the nightmare.

Matthew whispered, "I'm scared, Bobby. What's going on?"

I replied, "I have no idea."

Meanwhile, Annabeth had stopped screaming and was crying into Percy's shoulder. He was muttering something in her ear. At one point, I thought I heard him say "I'm still here. I won't leave you".

Dad left the room, and closed the door behind him. Mom cooed about how sweet Percy was. Dad shook his head, muttering just loud enough for us to hear "They had to go through that hell-hole. At this age...".

Mom took charge after Dad went back to bed. "Boys, back to bed and go to sleep right away". We nodded sleepily and shuffled back to bed, falling asleep immediately.

We woke up at nine, and wandered downstairs for breakfast. Percy and Annabeth were already down there making pancakes.

"Good morning, sleepy heads", Annabeth said.

"It was good", we said in unison.

"We both know that is a lie, you heard the screaming and stood outside the door with your mom", Percy said , handing us both plates of blue pancakes? Percy and Annabeth laughed at the look on our faces.

"Are they...edible?", Matthew asked, skepticism lacing his voice. Percy nodded, as he poured more batter into the frying pan.

Mom came down and saw Annabeth, who was using the cook ware that she bought last year. "Pancakes, Helen?" Annabeth asked, "They are safe to eat, don't worry." Mom nodded and grabbed the plate offered to her.

Dad slowly came down the stairs and silently took the plate Percy gave him. Percy and Annabeth sat down and ate with us as well. "We know you heard the screaming, and I am apologizing for all the noise." Annabeth said.

Dad told her, "We might not understand this yet, but we are here to support you both, no matter what. Right guys?", we all nodded, our mouths still full of these delicious pancakes. Percy looked at Annabeth, who in turn kissed him.

Matthew and I complained by saying, "Eeeewww!"

Percy and Annabeth are still staying with us. There is still screaming, but nit as much anymore. Mom told us that what they have is love and loyalty. That is how Matthew and I met Percabeth. We do tease them about kissing in front of us, but not so much as Annabeth is quite scary when mad. We have to go, Mom is calling us for dinner, hamburgers! See you around! Twins out!

 **So, are you glad I updated again? Let's got for 143 reviews this time, ok? I love reading all of the reviews, and don't be afraid to leave some constructive criticism! Review, Favorite and Follow! I almost forgot, QT! Who said, "The German lines were further from the river."? I love you Fictioners, not sure what I would do with out your loyalty to me and this story.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Your fellow fan girl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	31. Taylor Lindsey

**Woah, 16 reviews in 17 days! You guys are serious about wanting me to update. Someone asked me why the story is called** ** _Humans meet Percabeth_** **, I am not naming names, but the reason is, that nearly every story like this one is called that. And I mean humans like mortals, no godly blood. Humans is merely there to stand in for mortals. Ok? Now that, that is cleared up, I checked the stats behind this story and I have found out that I have: 44,416 views, 40 followers, 149 reviews and 39 favorites! I haven't forgotten about the characters that were submitted and not used, this one was submitted by Psyche Castle on January 11, 2017, I will get to them! The QT answer was Zoe Nightshade, in the Titans' Curse. I said that it would be hard, but anyway, prepare to meet Taylor Lindsey.**

 **Oops, I keep forgetting the disclaimer! But I don't own PJO or HoO!**

 **Taylor Lindsey**

Hey guys. My name is Taylor Lindsey, I have black hair with purple streaks running through it, blue eyes and ghostly pale skin. I am a junior at Greenlands High School and I am currently trying not to be noticed by the 'Populars' as I tell this weird story. It all started about three weeks ago...

 **Greenlands High School**

I am an introvert, that is all I can say about the subject. I sit at the back of the class and am always put down by others. I was walking in the building, like every other day and like every other student will do for most of their life, when Claire Morgan wobbled over to me in her platform heels. "Hey Taylor, where did you find your outfit? In the dumpster you live in?"

I muttered, "No, but at least I can fit into my clothing. It never looks like my butt or chest are trying to escape from your clothing". The crowd snickered around us, some of the guys no doubt thinking of what I just described.

She glared at me. "At least I'm not a freak wearing dumpster clothing", and stalked away. Well tried, but it looked like a baby deer learning to walk. I shook my head and hurried to my locker. I threw my backpack and books I didn't need and ran to class. I took my seat at the back of the classroom and watched as everyone trickled in to English class.

The bell rang and Mr. Ashton started class. It wasn't even five minutes when a harried looking boy burst into the classroom. He had black hair, sea-green eyes, Mediterranean features and an athletic build with muscles that would make the football team jealous. Mr. Ashton looked at him and said "You must be the new student. Percy Jackson?"

"Yes sir, sorry I'm late", the boy-Percy replied.

"Go sit by Taylor. Taylor raise your hand", Mr. Ashton told him and me.

I raised my hand and Percy grinned and headed over to the empty desk next to mine. Mr. Ashton started explaining the Iambic Pentameter and how we were supposed to give examples of it for the next class. We were told to start working and chaos erupted from my other classmates. Percy leaned over and asked "Can you show me around? I don't know where anything is yet."

I replied "Sure, but can I see your schedule?" He pulled it out of his battered binder and handed it to me. "We have the same schedule actually". He grinned again and started talking to another boy that also sits in the back, Nick. I smiled, school might not actually suck, now that I may possibly have a friend here.

 **Lunch hour**

I normally ate lunch outside, and this time, Percy joined me. We started talking and then he asked, "Where are the rest of your friends?" I flinched.

He immediately started to back track "You don't have to answer that, Taylor. I was...". He trailed off.

Percy got up. "I will be right back. I am just going to throw my garbage out". I nodded. Then they showed up.

They, were the school jocks that loved to torment me. Their names were Jacob Scott, Mike Reed, Adam Stone and Josh Cooper. "Hey freak, you sitting alone again? Oh, silly me, I forgot you didn't have any friends", Mike taunted.

"Wow, you sound really intelligent Mike. What did you do, get a brain transplant that no one knew about?", I shot back.

Jacob strode forward and grabbed my shirt, lifting me clear off the ground. "Apologize now!", he roared. Josh and Adam stood there like lumps of meat, and were laughing.

"I said, apologize!"

Percy ran in and pulled me out of Jacob's grip. "Dude, pick on someone your own size for once, will ya?" Mike wheeled around and stared at him. "I said leave her alone", Percy said, glaring.

"Lets go boys!" Mike yelled. And they surrounded Percy, who whistled, and out of no where, a tall, blonde girl with stormy grey eyes burst into the circle to stand with Percy.

Percy and the blonde girl fought in perfect harmony, knocking one down, while the other roughed them up a bit. Back and forth, back and forth, perfect harmony. It looked like a schoolyard brawl, until Percy dowsed Mike and Adam with water that came out of nowhere. They got up and ran, slipping and falling the entire way across the grass.

"Percy, your power." The blonde girl chided. His eyes went wide, and he slapped himself.

"Well, Taylor, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend. Annabeth, this is Taylor, and friend of mine", Percy said breaking the awkwardness that had sprung up around us.

The blonde-Annabeth, smiled, after the introduction, I simply nodded.

Percy looked at his watch, "I have to go Taylor, I have a doctor's appointment in half an hour". Percy and Annabeth turned and headed up the hill towards the office, leaving me to wonder how Percy had soaked Mike and Adam, he didn't have a water bottle. I knew in history, people sometimes had weird powers, like psychics or something. I pondered this and heads back in towards the school, to go to Calculus, yay.

Claire saw me in the hallway and opened her mouth, probably to make a remark about my complexion, before I flipped my middle finger at her and walked away.

I think that is how my introvert thing disappeared. I am bolder, and not afraid of the jocks. All thanks to the couple I call Percabeth.

 **So how was that? I am only updating if I can get 157 reviews, and remember to favorite, follow and review! Ahh! Almost forgot, QT! Who said " My cabin doesn't get honor, I don't fight"?**

 **I love you guys!**

 **Your fellow fan girl friend,**

 **Cinder Lu**


	32. Jaina Lebeau

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! But studying for finals took up way too much time. However, I am alive, and I am jumping right into this, so stats update! 161 reviews, 40 favourites, 53 follows and 49,129 views! I am blown away by you Fictioners, you are way too kind. To _bookperson_ , if you think that is your username, an OC is an Original Character. They are your own person that you created for your story. One that I can think of off the top of my head is Nerissa Jackson, Percy's sister created by ravendarkholme23, for their stories, _Atlantic_ and _Mediterranean._ I haven't personally read them yet, but I plan on doing so soon. The QT answer was...Clarisse. So this is my own character, using a plot submitted by _bookperson_ as well. So, with out any more stalling from my end of things, here we go! **

*****IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END!*****

 **And before I forget, I don't own, unfortunately, PJO and HoO.**

 **Jaina Lebeau**

Hi, my name is Jaina Lebeau. I am 17 years old, I have auburn hair, green eyes, sun-kissed skin, I love fashion and I used to be friends with one of the most popular girls at Crosswell Secondary, Annabeth Chase. Honestly, you wouldn't have believed how many of the boys asked me if I could give them her number. And I have always said no, but lately, I am starting to wish that I had given her number out because she is so...ugh! I can't even be bothered to think about her! She was a jerk to me and will always be one! She pisses me off soooo much! This is how she stole my dream guy. **(Oh my god, I made Jaina such a little brat! Sorry!)**

 **Crosswell Secondary School**

This all started a week ago. It was a normal day, perfect make-up, perfect hair, gorgeous outfit, like I said, normal. Annabeth was wearing a deep blue long-sleeved sweater, black jean shorts and grey ankle boots. She can show up in anything and still look beautiful, I don't know how she does it. She doesn't wear make-up, her hair is done simply, like a braid or pony tail, and the clothes she wears are cheap. But her beauty has attracted every guy. Oh yeah, she is also the smartest person in our grade. Ok, so Annabeth had told me that she was blowing off our girls weekend because of some family trouble, and by family, she meant her uncle that runs a summer camp for 'gifted' teens and that his legs had been broken, so she had to go see if he was alright or something. Turns out, her and her boyfriend go to the camp. Wait what? Annabeth Chase felt sorry for some guy and started dating him? That had to be the answer. Annabeth turns down every guy who asks her out, so it was impossible.

"Annabeth, how the hell do you have a boyfriend? You turn down every guy who asks you out, regardless if he is cute or not."

"I'm not really in the mood to discuss this right now", Annabeth told me.

"Why is this such a big deal? He broke his legs, not his neck. Your uncle will be fine." There, now I might get more answers about Mystery Boyfriend.

"With his condition, it might as well be his neck. And no, Uncle Chiron won't be fine." She shot back. "Sorry for blowing up at you Jaina. I am just upset, that is no reason for acting like a jerk."

The bell rang, signaling the start of the second class. Biology for us both. Ugh! Time for 55 minutes of hell.

 **Lunch**

So after class, a lot of stuff happened. We ate lunch, Annabeth called Macy Legolas a living Barbie doll, blonde, beautiful and brainless, they ended up in an insult war, Annabeth dominated, and that's about it. Oh and I tried to get more info about her boyfriend. Nothing. She wouldn't even show me a picture, but that just meant that I would have to dig deeper.

After that, nothing much happened. Besides school, homework and gossip. On to the weekend!

 **The weekend**

So over the weekend, I went to the mall. And I saw the hottest guy ever! He had gorgeous raven black hair, the most beautiful teal eyes, muscular and just overall dreamy. *Sigh*, I can't wait to make him mine. So after that, I started following him. No I wasn't stalking him, get that idea out of your heads. I was curious. So I followed him around all day, waiting for him to find the ever lurking girlfriend that was his. But that didn't happen. He went into the book store, Annabeth's favourite one, Barnes and Nobles, and came out carrying a huge bag full of books. The bag spilt open and books fell all over the place. I, being the kind and sweet person I am, went over and helped him. I was expecting some sort of extravagant thank you, but instead I received a "Thanks". Even his voice was hot. He ran back into Barnes and Nobles, grabbed another bag and started piling them back in. Then he got up and walked away, as I still knelt on the floor of the mall. I snapped a picture of his face as he turned around, in search of something, probably another book. He got back on his knees and located the elusive book underneath a nearby bench. Then he got up and walked away, again. I needed to show this guy's picture to Annabeth, so she can see what she is missing out on.

 **Later, at home**

I texted the picture to Annabeth, but I never got an answer. So I just continued staring at his jawline and engraving every detail of him into my brain. He was perfect, cute, strong, handsome, had an amazing body and...likes reading? The last one wasn't so hot, but I'm sure I could deal with it, if we started dating. I fell asleep later, dreaming of this mystery guy, who was hot like nothing I'd ever seen.

 **School, Monday**

When Annabeth got to school, I immediately rushed up to her and shared the news: I had found my dream guy. She grinned, "Good for you Jaina. I told you that right person would come along."

"Thanks Anni-sorry Annabeth. He is so hot! Black hair, green eyes and he is tanned! Eeeeeee!" I may have squealed. "How was your weekend with your uncle?"

"You were right, it wasn't terrible. His legs are broken in five places, but he told me that he likes the wheelchair." She told me, grinning.

"Wait a minute, why are you smiling?" I asked her.

"Why not?"

"Did something happen to you that I don't know about?"

"Nope", she said, still smiling.

Whatever, I could figure this out later. Right now, I had to finish telling Annabeth about this guy. Wait, I don't know his name. Well how am I supposed to find him now? Again, I could solve this dilemma later, after History.

_Line Break_

After even the most intense and profound Instagram searching, I still couldn't find who he was. I have a friend who is good with sort of thing, I'll let him handle it. Still, all day, Annabeth had the same stupid smile on her face. Something must have happened with her boyfriend. ;)

So, when Annabeth saw the picture on my phone as my new lock screen after school, she flipped gears. Went from happy to extremely pissed off. "Why do you have a picture of MY boyfriend as your lock screen?!" What? That guy is taken? NOOO!

"Wait, he is your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is my boyfriend, but that still doesn't explain why he is your lock screen?"

"Annabeth, I didn't know. I swear I didn't. You have to believe me!"

"I believe that much. I just don't understand why you didn't say anything."

"I tried! But you were acting ditzy all day, so I couldn't actually rely on you for a straight answer. I guess that all blondes are this dumb when it comes to love." I was getting mad, Annabeth wasn't listening to me! Ugh!

"I'm the dumb one? You are telling me that I acted like you all day, please, I won't stoop so low."

"I am not dumb! At least I don't act like a know-it-all freakazoid who ought to be in some sort of geek club, doing geeky things!"

"That's it! I have had enough of listening to your...Oh, Percy. What are you doing here?" Annabeth was confused.

"Blondie, your boyfriend is here or did your brain not understand the sentence you just said?" I shot back, mocking her.

She lunged at me, her hands ready to strangle me, but a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. "My hero!"

The dude, Percy responded "I am not your hero, I am most certainly not your friend and my girlfriend deserves better than you any day. Why her standard went down, I have no idea, but stay away from her. Or you will regret it." He turned around, his arm still around Annabeth's waist and they walked away. I never saw either of them again.

It's for the best anyway, I don't need a brat in my life. Unfortunately, that is how I met Percabeth, ugh!

 **So how did that chapter turn out? So on to the important thing, one of my non-Fictioner friends told me that I should stop writing. They said, and I quote "You should stop, it is so much more fun to read them than write". This got me thinking, should I stop or should I keep going, and how many more chapters should I write if I decide to keep going. So, I want your guys' help, help decide. I don't know what to do, decide for me. Please, Fictioners, help! But, on the QT side of things, are they necessary? If you want, I will keep going with it, but if not I will stop immediately. But I do have one for you today, so who said "** **Love is powerful. It can bring the gods to their knees?"**

 **I love you guys so much1**

 **Cinder Luna**


	33. My hater problem

**I know I updated yesterday, but something seems to have blown up. Guest on chapter 32, first of all, don't be the hypocrite. Please, if you can, learn some grammar, and then we can get back to talking about my work. I don't know what I did to seriously offend or hurt you, but I can make small changes to my work to fix these errors. You wanted me to stop writing, I am not going to stop, if you don't like this sort of thing, then why are you reading it? _Pineapplebookluv,_ I can try to change it up. If you have any ideas, let me know. _50shadesofDUMB,_ the chapters are similar, I know that. If you were writing this, you would know that writing a jealous character is common, but it can be difficult and the characters and plots, most of the time aren't even mine. By saying that I am not creative, you have managed to insult everyone who has submitted a character and plot. And once again, if you don't like this, then why are you reading it? _Mikaza1498,_ stop kidding yourself. You are a great writer, everyone who has read your stories knows that. I am sad that you still don't believe this, but I can try and lend some support and thank you for submitting your character. I can't wait to create his universe! **

**This whole hater thing isn't just about me. I know other authors get the same thing. Hecklers and trolls on this site can cause problems and damage to the reputations and feelings. I am not being the mom here, it is just time that someone addressed this issue. I don't know who are behind these accounts, but taking anger and frustration out on someone innocent can do more damage hiding behind a fake name and attacking the work of others. So, as a reminder, cut it out!**

 **I love my readers,**

 **But the haters can go.**

 **Unfortunately,**

 **It's all part of this show. (How is that for creative?)**

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	34. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! Please read

**Hey Fictioners! It is I, Cinder Luna, about to give you some news. I will not be updating for the remainder of the summer. This isn't because of the hater issue, whose reviews have been deleted from my story, this is because I need a break. I love writing and as soon as summer break is over here, I will update many times. I have taken the characters from the reviews and will be writing their stories, then, again, after summer is over, I will upload all of the chapters that I have written onto here. The following characters will be uploaded in this order: _Gray Hamilton_ , _Linda Casilino_ , _Ethan Sawyer_ , _Cassie Hale_ and _Annabelle DaNarie_. If you see your character up there, feel free to let me know who is your creation and include any missing pieces, if there are any. And for those who wish to submit one, you just need to submit the following criteria: **

**You need:**

 **The name of the character**

 **Gender (Male, Female, Trans)**

 **Age**

 **Description (hair colour, eye colour and skin colour)**

 **Personality traits (shy, petty, quiet)**

 **Job (If they have one; I am open to adult characters too)**

 **School Rank (Nerd, Jock, FlOaTeR)**

 **Mortal or Demigod (if a demigod, please include GODLY PARENT and monster that attacks, do they go to CHB or not)**

 **Are they meeting the Seven or just Percabeth**

 **A bit of plot for me to start off of**

 **Should it contain Percy or Annabeth's POV (I am not good at POV switches, I will try for my readers, but please be patient with me)**

 ***All characters complete with this criteria should be placed in the reviews***

 **You guys should know how much I love and appreciate all of you. Every time I read a review, it is always positive and makes me want to continue my work. I don't care about the haters, they won't stop me or slow me down, and I am thankful for everyone who stood beside me when the haters attacked. This break isn't because of anything that has happened on this site, it is because I need a mental health break and some time to create the universes behind the submitted characters. And if I don't get to your creation, feel free to remind me, because when I call for characters, I get a ton. I love writing on this site and, most importantly, I love my readers. Thank you for your loyalty and patience to me and _Humans meet Percabeth_. **

**Loving all of my Fictioners,**

 **Your fellow Fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	35. Random Update!

**Hey guys! Cinder Luna here, I just wanted to tell all you amazing Fictioners out there that I have a treat for you. So far, I have written three characters and their universes, but all of them have at least two parts. Almost all of the parts are over 1,000 words! Which by the way, is a huge accomplishment for me! But the reason I broke my promise, is because I wanted to connect with my readers at least once during the summer. So, I am doing that now.**

 **My summer has been great so far, I haven't done a lot of other things besides read other amazing FanFics and write characters. I am going to tell you that not all of them will get finished during the summer, but the ones that aren't done, will be finished. I can promise that! Character wise, I try to keep everything original to the way you submitted them, I have made a few tweaks here and there. Please don't kill me for that! I was trying to improve some of them and for others, just to clear things up. Something that I have found very helpful when I'm writing, is music. I have been listening to these two on repeat for days, I will include the details below,**

 **Jonathan Thulin (feat. Rapture Ruckus) - Jekyll and Hyde**

 **And...**

 **RPG Playlist - Tavern/Inn Music (Posted by: _McKlingonsown_ ) **

* **Don't judge me, they helped a lot, also stuff from _Epic Music World_ works wonders as background music.***

 **If you guys have any suggestions on stuff that helps you write, go and put them in the reviews. I want to know what helps you guys with you work.**

 **I will be back on break for the remainder of the summer, but that doesn't mean I won't come back again. I will see you guys towards the end of August when I update for real with a chapter and a very long note :). I have decided that I will stop doing the Quote Trivia, but if you really want, I will bring it back.**

 **I love you guys for sticking with me!**

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna :)**


	36. August 30th VERY IMPORTANT DATE

**Okay Fictioners, I have news! So like I said last time I came back and updated, I would be updating towards the end of August! I also said that the last update would be the last you would hear of me until then, but I decided to announce my next update! I have chosen the 30th of August as the date when my break will be officially over. I will be posting the first part of Gray Hamilton's chapter on this day! I have also noticed the we are so very close to 200 reviews! Humans meet Percabeth has a total of *drumroll* ...180 reviews! I am so happy for the support that you readers have given me and am very proud to be a member of this website. I have recently been getting reviews on my little one shot, Percy goes Green. I am not sure what I should do here, so I want your opinion. Should I open the story again and make one more chapter or just leave it? I have been thinking that I should open it for one more chapter for fun, but I don't know. Anyways, Psyche Castle, thanks for telling me what helps you write. I listened to the song, and I love it! Check out Partners in Crime by Set It Off, awesome song.**

 **So, to remember, I will be updating on August 30th, 2017, help me make it to 200 reviews and tell me your opinion on what I should do regarding Percy goes Green. That's is all for now!**

 **Hope to see your support, and remember, I value your opinions and I would love to hear what you think.**

 **See you on August 30th,**

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	37. Gray Hamilton: Part 1

**Ok, so I'm back! This is the first part of Gray Hamilton submitted by Dimitri Jinx. I am so happy to be updating again, and the next part will be posted next Wednesday! I hope everyone had a great summer and will have a great school year, or regular rest of the year. I apologize for how short this chapter is, but this was the first thing I wrote during the summer and I agree that it is a step. But regardless, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. So let's meet Gray!**

 **Gray Hamilton**

Hi guys, my name is Gray Hamilton, I am 17 years old and I am Transgender, a girl who embraced the weirdness of life and became a guy. Don't look at me like that, I am still very much a human being who has feelings. I have brown hair, forest green eyes, pale skin and I have ADHD and dyslexia. And my life has been going great ever since I discovered that I was a demigod, I lived with my dad and everything was normal. The bullying, the teasing, the shunning, all normal in my life. Now I am an amazing (awful) demigod! This is how I went from a nobody to someone special in a matter of days.

 **Close in to Gray's world**

This day already sucked, my alarm didn't go off so I slept in and was late for school, my shower was freezing cold, my favourite pants had a hole in them and I missed my bus. My dad ended up driving me to school, where I got lectured about how being trans was worst thing possible, how I was born a female and I couldn't just change because I felt like it, it wasn't naturel. Like usual, I completely ignored him. My dad, Mark Hamilton, was special. He liked to have things be the way they were created and not stray from the so called 'diagram'. To him, I was the abomination that exploded in his face when I came out as trans. Like he has any choice or control over who I am. I waited for him to finish and managed to get a word in. "Dad, why do you care?" No answer, not that I expected one. But anyway, back to hell, sorry, I mean school.

 **Willow Creek High**

I got out of the car as fast as I could. I ran into the main building of Willow Ceek High and rushed to my locker. There, my friends Percy Jackson and Nico DiAngelo, stood waiting for me. "Dude, where were you? I had to listen to Percy talk about Annabeth for more than should be allowed." Nico accused. "If I have to hear any more about her amazing blonde hair or her goddess-like body, I swear I will puke.

"Sorry guys, I had to get a ride from my dad this morning."

"So, the speech again?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, except this time he added the fact that I am an abomination and a disgrace to him. I finally understand why my mom left when I was a baby." I told them.

"Gray, your dad is an idiot. Don't listen to what he says. He obviously doesn't know that you are not an abomination" Nico sympathized.

"Thanks Neeks. Now let's get to class, the bell will go in like, twenty seconds." I told them. We then shoved our way through the halls to get to Biology, well more like Percy shoved his way through and Nico and I followed closely behind him until we arrived at the Biology classroom. There, we sat down and waited for all hell to break loose. The rest of the students poured in through the door and started talking The teacher, Mrs. Indigo, came into the room, carrying a large box. Every student hurried to get back to their desk. "Ok class, today is the dissection. We talked about it last week, I hope you aren't too squeamish because today is the fetal pig dissection." Oh god, I am not good with blood, guts or slime. Now let's just hope I don't puke.

 **Lunch**

Percy, Nico and I sat together at lunch. I know that sounds boring and so very typical because all friends sit together at lunch, but today was a little bit different because Percy had just stopped Trent Carrera from picking me up and stuffing me into a garbage can because "That's where all you freaks of nature belong." **(AN. I have nothing against people who are transgender, this is just how uneducated Trent is. This is not me speaking.)** Percy told Trent to put me down because the principal, Mrs. Ramirez, was down the hall. Trent stopped and thought about it, obviously giving his two brain cells a workout. He eventually put me down and sneered at us before walking away.

"Thanks Percy. What you said, gave the limited number of brain cells he had a workout." I said.

"No problem Gray. I am always here to help a brother out. Nico is too." Percy replied.

"Now onto PE class! Onward!" Nico muttered, as we hurried down the hall to the gym.

 **Later**

PE class sucked. Period. We were playing basketball and I got hit in the face at least four times with a ball. Percy and Nico helped me up after each time. "Thanks guys."

"No problem Gray."

The class ended and the teacher, Coach Monty, sent us to the changeroom. I went to the gender neutral bathroom and changed back into my jeans and T-shirt. Percy and Nico were waiting for me outside, ready to walk with me to our next class. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a second. I need to get a drink of water." I told them, heading over to the water fountain.

"Okay."

 **After School**

Percy invited Nico and I to come over to his house after school. We started walking to his apartment from school. We were almost there when I heard growling coming from the alleyway beside me. I turned and saw a creature that was low to the ground, the size of a rhino and had glowing red eyes. Nico and Percy glanced at me then at the alley, then back again. The creature started to advance and Nico rattled of a bunch of questions. "Are you ADHD and dyslexic? Do you live with one or foster parents? Is this the first time that this has happened?" I answered yes to each one of his questions.

"Then if you trust us…."

"Nico!" Percy yelled at him.

"Gray, run!"

 **I am really happy to have almost achieved 200 reviews! Let's see if we can break 200 or at least get close to it. I love every single one of you.**

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	38. Gray Hamilton: Part two

**Alright, as promised, here is part two of Gray's story! I hope that this is a better chapter than the one before. I admit that part one was terrible, so yea, hoping that this is an improvement. I also just started school, so my updates might not be constant, but I promise that I will update whenever I can. Thanks to Dimitri Jinx for submitting Gray and please, please review! I am so close to 200! So, here is part two!**

 _ **Previously on Humans meet Percabeth:**_

 _Nico and Percy glanced at me then at the alley, then back again. The creature started to advance and Nico rattled of a bunch of questions. "Are you ADHD and dyslexic? Do you live with one or foster parents? Is this the first time that this has happened?" I answered yes to each one of his questions._

 _"Then if you trust us…."_

 _"Nico!" Percy yelled,_

 _"Gray, run!"_

 **Gray Hamilton**

I froze. This creature kept advancing and, suddenly, in Percy's hand, a sword had appeared. The creature roared and that was all the encouragement that I needed to run. "Go!" Yelled Percy and Nico.

I raced down the street, dodging people on their phones, mothers pushing strollers and cyclists. I finally stopped next to a drugstore about a block away. "Crap, I left Percy and Nico with that creature from hell. I have to go back." I raced around the corner and ran straight into Nico. We hit the ground with a thud.

"Gray, I know this is weird and scary, but I promise you, I will explain all of it." Percy reassured me. "But we need to keep moving."

Once we got to Percy's house, he said something to a woman with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, who nodded, then he pulled me in the direction of his bedroom. We sat down on his bed, and he told me.

"I promised that I would explain everything. But I will answer your questions first, because I know you must have a lot of them."

I nodded, taking a deep breath, I rambled out all of my questions "What am I? What was that thing? Why did it attack me? And, where did it go?"

Percy chuckled, "Gray, you are a demigod, meaning that one of your parents, in this case your mom, is a Greek goddess. Of what, we don't know yet, but you will find out soon who your mother is."

Nico cut in, "That creature was a Hell-Hound. It originates in Tartarus and came after you because it was sent by the lord of Tartarus, Hades, who just so happens to be my dad."

"So you sent it after me?"

"No. I would never do that and I couldn't in the first place. It is sort of a right of passage, what determines the fact that you are a demigod. That's only part of the reason why it attacked, it also attacked because a demigod has a scent that only monster can smell…."

"So you are politely telling me that I need to shower." I wasn't entirely focused. ADHD doesn't help when someone is kinda, sorta, maybe lecturing you on your life and the fact that you smell.

"...So that is why it attacked. Gray, were you even listening to me? Gray?" Nico finished.

"Huh, what?" Wow, very intelligent Gray.

"This is important. And the monster is dead. Percy and I killed it. Well, it doesn't really die, it….."

"Nico, Gray, the van is here!" Percy yelled from down the hall. I had been so caught up in what Nico was telling me, that I hadn't noticed that Percy had left.

"Wait, what van?"

"Trust me, I will explain what I haven't gotten to yet. And introduce you to a friend of ours." Nico told me.

The van took us to what looked like a STRAWBERRY FARM?! What the hell? I was told that this was a camp for demigods, but it doesn't look like one.

"Gray, move your butt. We have to get you up the hill before more of Hades' nasties come looking for you." Percy said.

"I'm going, I'm going. I said, climbing out of the van and thanking Frank, the driver, "Wait where do I need to go?"

"Up the hill. Now move!" Nico yelled.

I raced up the hill and when I got to the crest of it, I could see the camp that had been described to me in the back of the van. I could see the armory, the archery ranges, stables with what looked like winged horses. Wait a sec, WINGED HORSES?

"Gray, I'm serious. You need to cross the border." Percy said, with an anxious tone to his voice.

I ran down the hill, with Percy and Nico right behind me. When I crossed the border, warmth radiated over me, like I had just stepped into a sauna. Someone on the archery range yelled "Hey guys, Percy's back. And Nico!"

A blonde blur raced past me and hugged Nico, who I just noticed was blushing. "Will, you are crushing my ribs." The boy let go. Okay that part made sense. I knew already that Nico was gay, he told me that he also had a boyfriend.

The boy turned and looked at me, "Neeks, who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Gray Hamilton." I said politely, because dad taught to always use my manners.

"Nice to meet you Gray, my name is Will Solace. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

I was shown around Camp by a girl named Piper. She explained that each cabin had its own deity to represent it, kind of like mascots. We walked past each cabin, stopping to say hi to some of Piper's friends. I really liked meeting Leo, he was really interesting, to say the least. Piper showed me the strawberry fields, where I had been immediately drawn to, but hadn't run to yet. "Katie, are you there?" Piper called out to the field.

A head popped up among the plants, "Yes?"

"I think that we may have found one of your siblings." Piper said to Katie.

"Oh really? It's about time a new one showed up." Katie said with a laugh.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until dinner to find out." Piper said leading me away from Katie and the fields that appealed to me so much, "Come on Gray, there is still more I have to show you."

 **Dinner**

I followed the rest of the Hermes cabin into the pavilion where dinner was to be held. I know that you are wondering why I followed the Hermes cabin in…..oh, you already know that it is because I hadn't been claimed yet. Whatever claiming means.

I got my dinner and was about to start eating, when everyone got up and started walking towards this huge bronze brazier filled with coals. They started dropping some of the best portions of meat or the sweetest strawberries into the flames. I must have had a very confused expression on my face because one of the counselors explained to me that the food became burnt offering to the gods or their godly parent, that the like the smell. So when it was my turn, I dropped a big cluster of some of the juiciest looking grapes into the flames and mumbled "You can take your time claiming me, but please tell me who you are."

After the burning of the food was over, we headed back to the benches and sat down. The camp director, Chiron, the centaur, stood and clopped his hoof against a rock, everyone turned to face him, as he held up a goblet and said "To the Olympians!"

Every camper echoed "To the Olympians!" and turned back to their food and began to eat. I sat eating mine quietly, when one of the two counselors from the Hermes cabin, I think it was Travis, looked at me, did a double take and stared. Only then did I realized that all of the chatter and laughter in the pavilion had died down and all of the campers had turned to look in my direction. But they weren't looking at me, they were all looking at something above my head. I looked up to see a fading golden sickle with three sheaves of wheat floating above my head.

When I looked back at the campers, they were all kneeling on the floor around me, Chiron had also knelt and proclaimed "All hail Gray, son of Demeter, goddess of fertility, grain and agriculture."

Katie squealed and came running towards me, "You sit here with us now", she said, dragging me to the bench, where my half-siblings sat. I knew from the moment that I entered Camp Half-Blood that I was always welcome.

It has been a week since I came to Camp Half-Blood and I have walked in on Percy and his girlfriend, Annabeth making out at least at least three times. I actually met her a couple of times, she is really nice and has helped me a lot if Katie and Miranda were busy, like the time that they had to pull chocolate Easter bunnies of the cabin roof because the Hermes cabin decided to be ass-holes and cause Katie to go crazy. Meanwhile, I was trying to find Bunker 5, where Leo and Calypso were hiding out because I had a message for Leo. Annabeth found wandering aimlessly around the camp and took me to them. During the trip, I learned that she had two step-brothers, she is the counselor of the Athena cabin and that she and Percy had to work hard to find their happily ever after of sorts. She told me that it wasn't perfect by any means, but that is the way they prefer it to be. I made a lot of friends here at Camp, including the most iconic couple in possibly the universe.

This is my story, but it is only the beginning of it. My life has gotten so much better since I came to Camp Half-Blood, I don't see my dad at all. Not that I want to, he made my life hell for being different. But now, I feel like I am finally home. And I owe it all to Percy and Nico for bringing me here, but to Percabeth and the famous Seven for making me feel welcome at both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

 **So, was this chapter any better than the first part? I hope so. Like I said before, I am 16 reviews away from getting 200. It would mean a lot to me for you to tell me how this chapter went. I actually won't update until I achieve 200 reviews. But I know you guys as fans can do it. Thanks for reading!**

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	39. Annabelle DaNarie: Part 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! So today, I have a list of shout-outs. First of all, this chapter was mainly written by Dimitri Jinx, she is a phenomenal writer and volunteered to help me write this story and I let her. The character was created by OceanBlueSeaEyes and was submitted over 6 months ago by her and I completely forgot to write her story. And so now, finally, here is Annabelle's story. But before the story starts, I have to give a shout-out to two new authors, and ILoveBooks115. is the author of a Chaos story called _The Second Generation_. If that is your sort of read, go check it out. ILoveBooks115 is the author of a story called _Changing Seaweed Brain_. It is a great story with only a few chapters so far, but it is brilliant. So now, let me and Dimitri Jinx tell the first part of the story of Annabelle DaNarie!**

 **Annabelle DaNarie**

Hello random people who want to hear about my life problems. My name is Annabelle DeNarie and I am 17 years old. I have waist length gorgeous platinum blonde hair, clear flawless ivory skin and piercing forest green eyes. I'm referred to as drop dead Annabelle because everyone just you know drops dead when I walk past. All the guys just goggle at me and the girls tend to be jealous. To be honest though it's kind of annoying that all they see me for is my looks. My boyfriend Jarrod Daniels, captain of the football team is kind of a douche. He has brown hair hazel eyes and the biggest smoulder you've ever seen. The reason why this hottie is a douche is because he "plays" around with other girls.

 **Annabelle DaNarie**

I'm head cheerleader, you'd think that we would be the power couple of the school, the one all the nerds geeks and freaks look up to. Yet sadly that's all an act. To make it look like what Jarrod does is fine, I flirt around with guys. But I don't even enjoy doing it. They are all gross and disrespectful snobs. I hate my relationship, on our last date, Jarrod slapped my butt then squeezed it. I was too scared to do anything about it, so I just said my mom called me and I ran home and cried. I hate him so much but I'm too afraid to do anything about it. Well I was until I made some new friends one day after class during lunch.

 **Edgewater High School**

My ponytail was swinging back and forth as I walk down the long hallways of Edgewater High carrying my books.

"Hey blondie, are you from France because Ma-Damn." Cat called a random kid.

I didn't respond, I should have because it inspired another one.

"Hey Blondie, do you work at the bakery, because you've got a nice set of buns." Called out one of Jarrod's friends leaning against the locker beside Jarrod and some other kids from the football team. I walked up to them.

"Blondie what are you lookin at?" The kid grinned.

"Konnor, do you work at the grocery store? No, I didn't think so. Then why are you checking me out? Second off what was I looking at? Nothing because none of you are something to look at." I swung my ponytail in his face and continued to walk down the hall. I could over hear them saying.

"Way to get shut down Konnor."

"Dang Jarrod you've got a feisty one there."

I quickened my pace as I turned the corner, my heart sank into my gut.

Ew, Gross, did I just actually say that. They are so disgusting. I opened the door to History class and took my regular seat, third row fourth desk. To my surprise a tall boy with messy black hair and eyes with a hurricane trapped in them sat to my left. Another tall boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin sat to my right. They both flashed me a large kind smile. My day was starting to look up.

"Hi my name is Percy, Percy Jackson I'm new here." Said the boy with the mess of black hair.

"Hey, my name's Jason Grace and I am also new here." Said the blonde.

"Hi, um, my name is Annabelle DeNarie, nice to meet you Percy, nice to meet you Jason. I could tell that you are new, you're way too nice to be from this place." I smiled back at them.

They all laughed.

"Class welcome back to History. Today we will doing a project, you will be in groups of three and the task is to pick a unit in the booklet from the past two weeks and create a project on your own, impress me." Called out Professor Lawrie.

Both Jason and Percy turned their heads towards me and smiled.

"Fine, I guess I'll take you two as my partners." I said making their smiles even bigger. It seemed to be contagious.

History was great and went by way too fast. I learnt that Jason and Percy went to summer camp together, that's how they 've been friends ever since. I tried to explain the unit to them but they didn't quite get the jysk of it. At the end of the class they asked me.

"Hey Annabelle, would you mind giving us a tour of the school? It would be great to know where to go and everything."

"I would love to." I said happily.

On the inside I was having a little celebration. Two super hot, super nice guys wanted to spend more time with me. Squeal! Come on Annabelle keep it calm. Cool and breezy. I then tripped over my own two feet and fell on the ground. Nice going Annabelle, real smooth. The bell rang and class was dismissed, time to give my tour.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **So, was it good? If you like the style of writing, go check out _Muggles meet Magic_ , Dimitri's story. I can promise you that the next chapter will be slightly longer, but I am really hoping that in the next few days I break 200 reviews, can you guys help me do that? That is all from me for today! **

**Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	40. Author's Note (Last one for a while)

**Hey guys, I know I updated yesterday, but I had something I wanted to tell you. On Sunday, September 17th, I will be permanently turning my PM off. It isn't because I don't want to talk, it's because talking with so many amazing people is distracting me from my school work. I love 'meeting' you guys and other people, but my studies are also very important to me and I am getting off track already even though school just started. I will try and update once a week, if not, maybe once every two weeks. But I will not abandon you guys like I did during the summer. Speaking of which, where'd all of you guys go? My review count is seriously down, I would get maybe three of four per chapter, now I'm lucky if I get one. I don't mind, but I feel like I'm losing support from you guys.**

 **Anyways, that is all.**

 ****REMEMBER: PM turned OFF on Sunday, September 17th FIRST THING IN THE MORNING****

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	41. Annabelle DaNarie: Part 2

**OMG you guys! I totally forgot to update on Wednesday! You see, I had a cross-country race, which I just found out I placed last in my age group, then I was swamped with two-three hours of homework and I ran out of time. I am in no way using my busy schedule as an excuse, but sometimes it will get in the way of my updating time. Bear with me please you guys! So, my life is chaos, but I still have time to read other amazing fanfics on this site, including one I finished this morning. It's called _Playing the Player_ by _day dreaming dreamer._ It is unbelievably good and very messed up, but the writing is amazing. So, go give it a read and tell her what you think in the reviews. If, at any time you have some awesome fanfics that you think I should read, let me know in the reviews. I love discovering new stories, but I don't always read them, unless there is a recommendation from some of my Fictioner friends. Again, this character was submitted by OceanBlueSeaEyes and most of this story was written by Dimitri Jinx as a favour this summer. But this part was written by yours truly. I only need one more review to get to 200, please help me achieve this. It feels like you guys are abandoning me :(. I know you have lives outside of FanFiction, but sometimes a little support can go a long ways. So, I will stop rambling and here is Annabelle DaNarie, part 2! **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own anything familiar mentioned in this chapter**

 _ **Previously on Humans meet Percabeth:**_

 _On the inside I was having a little celebration. Two super hot, super nice guys wanted to spend more time with me. Squeal! Come on Annabelle keep it calm. Cool and breezy. I then tripped over my own two feet and fell on the ground. Nice going Annabelle, real smooth. The bell rang and class was dismissed, time to give my tour._

 **Lunch**

The tour went great, Percy, Jason and I walked around the school while joking about how old the building is. "The building looks like Ares used it as a battlefield." Jason commented and

Percy mumbled "I fought him once, the battlefield would be bloodier." Upon hearing this, Jason elbowed him in the stomach. I shook my head, thinking I was just hearing things. We arrived at the cafeteria, I had walked into the cafeteria with Jason and Percy behind me and explained the system of our cafeteria.

"So basically, trays are over there, food is here and over at the window and seats are…...wherever."

"Annabelle?" Percy asked.

"Hmmmm?" I responded very intelligently.

"Is it possible to sit with you at lunch?" Percy said, while him and Jason gave me the puppy dog eyes, well Percy's glance resembled a baby seal instead of the puppy dog. "We'll be good."

"I don't know guys, my boyfriend is a bit possessive of me…" I trailed off, watching Jarrod interact with Stacy Adams, one of my best friends. She was practically on his lap! And she was making out with him! We are so done, I said to myself, I turned back to the boys,

"Sure, why not?" I said, grinning.

"Great! And who is that guy you were staring at just now?" Percy asked me before Jason punched him in the shoulder and whispered something to him. "OH! Annabelle I am really sorry for that…..do you need someone to beat him up?" He said, trying to apologize frantically.

I shook my head and grinned, "I can take care of it Percy, but thanks for asking." I told him, still smiling at his antics.

"Are you sure? Not to underestimate you, but he looks kinda, I dunno, big compared to you." Jason asked, a look of kindness in his bright blue eyes.

"I will confront him later, but hopefully you guys could be my backup?" I looked at them hopefully. They nodded, after exchanging a look.

"Great, now let's get some food. I don't know about you boys, but I'm starving." I said to them as we walked over to the window, where the lunch ladies handed out plates with today's lunch.

After Lunch

After lunch, Percy, Jason and I headed to English. I usually had this class with Jarrod, unless he decided to skip, which he usually did. Something about "How he don't need this class, because it it so like dumb." Every time he says that, I cringe at his horrible grammar, but I don't say anything about it. Today however, he said exactly that and was about to walk out the door after chatting with Chris Rodriguez, who winked at Percy who was standing behind me, when Mr. Lawson came in and everyone scrambled to their seats. So, Jarrod had to sit through English class, all the while complaining to his friends who sat in the back corner with him. Mr. Lason stood at the whiteboard, writing down the name _Beowulf_. I smiled to myself, I loved that story. "Alright class, today we starting a new unit. We are going to be taking a look at _Beowulf_ , _Beowulf_ is an Anglo-Saxon saga, written by an unknown poet at some point between the 8th and 11th centuries. Could the first person in each row come up to the front and grab enough copies of the story for everyone, then hand them out to each student in your row?" Mr. Lawson said as he addressed the class.

"With this copy, I want you guys to write an essay, using these two questions as guidelines for you to explain in your essay." He said, pointing to the whiteboard, where these questions were written, " _Have the forces of good and evil changed over time and if so, how? How do different cultures shape the definitions of good and evil in epic poetry and other genres of literature?_ "

At this point in time, Percy, who was sitting beside me asked "What does the writing say on the board? I can't read it." I read out the questions for him and he thanked me with a tight smile.

"Okay class, I am giving you five minutes to talk quietly with a group of three, no more, about these two questions. Write down some of the most outstanding answers from your little group on a spare piece of paper. I would keep this paper, so when you are writing your essay, you don't forget the ideas that came up within your group." Mr. Lawson told us, firmly.

I turned to Percy, " You're dyslexic aren't you?"

He blushed, and mumbled "Yeah".

"It's okay, my little brother is also dyslexic. I won't make fun of you." I told him smiling.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jarrod approaching our little group. Jason whispered something about pretending we were answering the questions in my ear. I nodded quickly and said "The motives of good and evil are different, I think. Different cultures might influence those motives so, because there are so many cultures, there would most likely be different motives for each side."

I saw Jarrod scowl in our direction and slouch back to his spot in the corner.

 **(Line Break)**

English went by fast, as did the rest of my classes. Pretty soon it was the end of the school day and students poured out of classrooms into the hallways. Each racing to leave the building and head home. Most likely to a sports practice or to the library to quietly finish homework at school, before leaving. The boys and I hung back after class so we could talk about what I was going to do when I confronted Jarrod in just a few minutes. "Well, chances are he will be mad that I ignored him all day. I mean, he's already blown up my phone with texts asking why I was ignoring him. He may also be playing tonsil hockey with Stacy, so I don't know about his mood." I told them, smiling sheepishly.

Jason looked at Percy and smiled, "We have back up coming in" they held up their fingers to count down with smirks plastered on their faces. "five, four, three, two…..".

BANG! The door flew open and in came three of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. The first one was the blonde girl. She had a lean, muscular and tanned body, honey coloured blonde hair and what looked to be stormy gray eyes. She was wearing a faded orange tank top and dark blue ripped skinny jeans. Girl #2 had short black hair, shocking electric blue eyes, like Jason's. She seemed to be shorter than the other girls. She had a built lean, but looked like she could take the toughest guy on the football team down in a fight. She wore a menacing smile on her lips which laid on her pale face. This girl wore dark, ripped jeans with a dark gray tank top and a silver jacket over top. The third one was probably the prettiest out of all of them, her brown hair was choppy, like a little kid had done it, but it worked with her facial structure and made her look like she was trying to tone down her beauty, her eyes resembled a kaleidoscope, changing colours in the light. She was of medium stature, lean and muscular and was probably of Aboriginal descent. She wore a light pink T-shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. All of these girls looked tough, insanely gorgeous, but tough.

"Annabeth, Thalia and Piper, meet Annabelle DaNarie. Annabelle, this is Annabeth, Thalia and Piper." Percy said grinning.

"Ok Kelp Head, which douche at this school needs to be taken down?" The dark haired one, Thalia asked.

"My future ex-boyfriend." I said.

"Huh?" All of the girls looked really confused.

"My boyfriend is cheating on me. He sent me a text today that was supposed to be for my best friend. It said that she could come over tonight and I wouldn't know." I told them. "I want to bring him and his reputation down."

"Great, just tell us what to do." Annabeth told me, sharing an evil grin with the girls.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **So was this chapter any good? I hope it was, so, please tell me what you thought. I want to achieve 207 reviews by next Wednesday, but I need your help. Help out a fellow author, and who knows, maybe little ole me will appear on one of your stories. Review, review, review! And happy first day of Fall/Autumn, or whatever you call it. Have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night and I will be back next week for part 3!**


	42. Annabelle DaNarie: Part 3

**So, I am late, again. But at least I am updating, so please be patient with me. I had another Cross Country race on Wednesday, and came 16th again, but wasn't last. So yea, my time was 22:22:00. I am so happy that we managed to break the 200 reviews mark and am thrilled how positive you are. I have the last part of Annabelle DaNarie here and ready for you to read, so I hope you enjoy it. So, for disclaimers, I have to thank Dimitri Jinx for this chapter being written, if you didn't already know, she offered to help me write Annabelle's character during the summer, so go give her some love. The character wouldn't even exist if it weren't for OceanBlueSeaEyes, the lovely creator of Annabelle, I hope that she is reading this and that I get some feedback from her about if Annabelle turned out the way she wanted her to. And last but not least, I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO OR ANYTHING FAMILIAR IN THIS CHAPTER! (Sadly.) So let's go!**

 *****Very important note at the bottom!*****

 _ **Previously on Humans meet Percabeth:**_

 _"My boyfriend is cheating on me. He sent me a text today that was supposed to be for my best friend. It said that she could come over tonight and I wouldn't know." I told them. "I want to bring him and his reputation down."_

 _"Great, just tell us what to do." Annabeth told me, sharing an evil grin with the girls._

 **Outside the school building**

All six of us headed outside. While walking through the halls I learned that Piper was Jason's girlfriend, Thalia was his sister and Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend. The couples are perfect for each other, especially Percy and Annabeth or as Thalia called them, Percabeth. I walked outside with everyone trailing behind me, there, right in front of the school, was Jarrod as I originally thought. The plan was for me to confront him while everyone else was backup in case his goons, sorry I mean friends, attacked.

"You guys remember everything?" Annabeth asked.

We all nodded, "Let's kick some cheating butt!" Thalia yelled and raced out the door, almost slamming into it in the process.

I walked up to Jarrod, who hadn't noticed that everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the confrontation.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" I said, feigning calmness. Inside, I felt like a volcano that was ready to explode.

"Crap Annabelle, what the hell was that for. You scared the living day light out of me! A little consideration before jumping up on me might be great." He said while fumbling to put what looked like a condom in his back pocket.

I looked back at the five people who stood behind me. I gave them a look as if I should start destroying him and they all comprehended and nodded. They didn't say anything, keeping their menacing looks on Jarrod.

"Oh a little consideration you say. Really, that's too funny. Actually I was going to say the same thing to you, only that you should take some consideration when sending a text message. You know. It would really be a shame if your girlfriend found out you were cheating on her with her best friend by accidentally receiving the mistress's text. Don't you think so Jarrod?" I said while looking at my phone and twirling my hair trying to keep my cool.

"Annabelle let me explain.." he began, but I took a step forwards and interrupted.

"No Jarrod let me explain. You are a shitty boyfriend. I can't even begin to explain how terrible you are. You flirt around with other girls, you stare at their butts. You are rude and inconsiderate to the people around you. You try and persuade girls to do your bidding. It's disgusting. You are an abusive person, you are verbally, emotionally and especially physically abusive. You know what Jarrod, I'm done feeling weak, I'm done being abused and used. I'm finished feeling scared to do anything on my own. And you know what that means Jarrod. I'm done with you. You and your shitty life can go be with someone else. I quit!" I said getting louder with each accusation. My blood boiled furiously. After getting it all out I looked at his shocked face and smiled. I smiled so big it felt like I was on cloud nine. I popped my pink bubble gum in his face, flicked my hair over my shoulder and began to walk back to my friends.

Jarrod grabbed my wrist and squeezed it tightly cutting off my circulation. I struggled to get free from his grasp then I turned to face him.

"Tisk tisk, Annabelle. I thought we had outgrown our little temper tantrums." He said tightening his grasp.

"Now I'm going to give you one more chance to apologize and we can forget we had this little conversation." He said now gripping my arm so that I couldn't feel my hand.

I looked back at my new friends and gave them the look to hold back. I turned to face my enemy, this was my battle.

I noticed Jarrod's eyes had turned bright red and I saw flames dancing in them, his arms seemed to have grown larger with hair sprouting everywhere. His teeth became all canines. He looked like a monster. This was his true form, a no good waste of space. Created to wreak havoc.

I looked him dead in the eyes and spoke with perfect enunciation,

"You only wish." I saw him growl in anger and I used my free hand to smack him across the face. He yelped in pain and released my other wrist. I ran to my friends. I looked back in fear and saw as Jarrod's goons turned into eight foot tall giants with smug angry looks on their faces. Jarrod had also turned into an eight foot hairy giant with flames for eyes.

"Now this is my type of party." Said the girl Thalia with a malicious smile and pulled out a large shield.

I looked at her in complete awe and fear.

"I thought we said we'd leave the weapons in the van this time." Complained the girl known as Piper.

"I don't listen very well." Replied Thalia.

Piper sighed and pulled out her weapon from her pocket and Thalia smiled. Annabeth pulled out a bronze knife.

"Alright guys, let's dance." Called out Jason retrieving a sword.

The five of them charged at Jarrod and his goons. I watched in horror as I witnessed a full on ancient war take place on EdgeWaters Highs front area. It would have been so cool if it wasn't insanely dangerous and terrifying. A piece of statue went whizzing by my face, I ducked as it grazed my ear. I could only catch glimpses of the battle it was as if something was blocking off my vision. Each of my new friends took on one of Jarrods followers. I saw bodies drop like flies after ten minutes until there was only Jarrod left. He stared directly at me, I could tell that he was out for blood. I was in mortal panic and fear, I swallowed it down as Jason and Percy were now each holding one of Jarrod's arms as he struggled to break free.

"Don't kill him yet." I screamed as I ran towards them.

"Why? I thought you said he was a douche and deserved a butt whooping." Growled Thalia.

"Oh no he is a douche and deserves everything he gets I just need to do something." I said.

Thalia nodded and backed off. I stepped closer to the my height Jarrod who was on his knees. I balled my fingers into a fist and punched him across the face which made a crisp sound. He spat out a tooth as I shook my hand. Percy slipped me a dagger into my hand. Jarrod's eyes looked up into mine pleading for mercy.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time. Now where were we. Rot in hell you bastard." I screamed in his face as I used the dagger and slashed it through his skin and twisted it hard. He turned into green mist and just like that he was gone.

"How'd that feel?" Percy asked in concern.

"Long overdue and punching him the face was definitely the cherry on top." I sad with a bashful smile.

 **Al's Diner**

After our rendezvous with the monsters, Piper had the brilliant idea to go get food. We all walked over to Al's Diner reminiscing about the battle that we just won. Percy and Jason pulled me aside for a minute.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Percy asked.

"Ya that was pretty intense." Added Jason.

"I will be ok, I just felt with that for so long I don't know what I would've done without you guys." I said smiling. In an instance of little thought I pulled them into a group hug. I felt them retaliate at first then squeezed me tightly.

"You guys have given me my life back, I can't thank you enough." I whispered.

"We're here for you." Whispered Percy.

"For anything, literally anything you let us know and we'll be there." Added Jason.

I released from the hug and smiled brightly at them.

"Thanks guys, you to. I don't really understand quite what went down there and if I could be of any service to you guys I will happily do so." I said.

They smiled back at me.

"Hey guys we're here." Called out Annabeth.

We caught up to our friends and entered the brightly lit Diner.

Inside were three other kids who immediately stood up and waved at us. They flagged us down to their table to sit with them. There were two boys and one girl. The girl's name was Hazel Levesque. She had shoulder length cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. She appeared to be 5'3. Her skin colour told me that she is African American. I noticed that she had a tattoo on her arm of a glyph above the letters SPQR and a single line underneath. She is the shortest of the seven people at the table. Apparently is dating boy that sat next to her holding her hand was known as Frank Zhang. He had brown eyes, and close cut black hair. He had a large and stocky frame and seemed to be of asian descent. I noticed that he too had a tattoo. It looked like two crossed spears above the initials SPQR and a single line underneath. He was by far the tallest of the group. Then there was the boy sitting across from them who I learnt to be Leo Valdez. His friends introduced him as 'Latino Santa's elf', he had curly black hair and dark brown eyes. I remarked his pointy ears, and his cheerful elf like face that usually stemmed to hold a mischievous and impish smile. He appeared to be roughly 5'6. He also had a slim and scrawny build. His skin colour told me he might be Hispanic.

I became fast friends with each of them especially Leo. *blushes a little* Hazel and Frank seemed super cool as well. I had never felt so loved and appreciated by anyone like this before. It felt like we were one big family of crazy people. Then Percy and Annabeth excused themselves to go for a quick walk.

We all oohed and blurted 'ewwwww, gross' Leo being the loudest of the bunch. They swatted our comments aside and went for their walk. The rest of us ran up to the window to spy on them as they went outside with their hands laced together. They stopped a bit away from the dinner and we watched as they talked and Percy give Annabeth a necklace. To this gesture, all of us cooed 'Awwww'. They hugged and finished it off with a quick peck and they began walking back into the diner. We all scrambled back into our seats. Attempting to make us look less guilty of witnessing their moment.

They came back to the booth with Percy having his arm over Annabeth's shoulder as the sat down.

"You guys are terrible liars." They said together.

We all laughed. We are our meals and made conversation and had many many laughs. The night came close to an end when it dawned on me that they were all leaving.

"You guys have to leave don't you." I said loud enough to be heard.

They all went quiet and nodded.

"I understand, you guys are probably crazy heroes that need to go save the world or something." I continued.

"Well not to brag, but yeah kind of." Added Leo.

"Don't worry we'll be back. We like this school, and we need to get an education somewhere. So don't worry you'll see us around." Concluded Hazel.

They each gave me a hug and their best wishes. Just like that the eight of them disappeared into the night in a white van. I sat at my table sipping my strawberry milkshake missing them already. After a minute of loneliness a tall boy with a mess full of red hair and freckles along his nose with shocking blue eyes. He had tan skin and a muscular build he wore blue jeans and a plain white baggy top. He quickly slipped into my booth. I looked up at him with my sad eyes and readjusted my sitting position.

"Can I, could I maybe buy you some fries to go with your shake?" He asked politely.

I thought to myself that after all of what's happened, why the hell not.

"Ok Mr Hotshot you can, but you need to have a shake with me." I said with a smile.

He smiled ferverously at me and ordered us some fries and a few shakes.

"I'm Michael Clinton." He said sticking his hand out.

"Annabelle, Annabelle DeNarie." I said shaking it.

"Nice to meet you. By the way, you have a great name." He said smiling at me and not letting go of my hand for the rest of the night.

So that's how I made eight new friends.

Met some beautiful couples, including what Piper and Thalia called Percabeth.

Got out of a crappy relationship.

Battled with some monsters.

And most surprisingly, got a new and amazing boyfriend out of the deal.

 **So, like I said, this bottom note is very important. I recently came up with an idea for a new story, which I am calling _The O_ _rder of the Pack_. I want to know if the idea is good or not, so I will post the prologue on the main site. And I want your feedback, talk to me, let me know if the idea sucks and why. I must say that I have never written a multi chapter story before, so I will apologize if it is terrible, which I know it probably is. With that said, be on the lookout for it in the next few days and review on _The Order_ and this on. I love reading your comments and will see you guys next week. **

**Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	43. Lise Santos: Part 1

**OMG! Sorry I am late, again! I have to say that I will be moving my update day to Friday, because I keep missing Wednesday every week. I had a review come through a day or so ago, from a Guest telling that it would be a good idea to get a beta. I sorta have one, but she isn't present in every chapter. She helps me go through the parts and asks questions to clarify, I am grateful to have her doing this for me and some of you may or may not know her. She is Dimitri Jinx, a school friend of mine and we help each other out when it comes to our stories. Go pay her a visit and spread some love. I am also working on chapter 1 of _The Order of the Pack_ , a post apocalyptic story about were-wolves. It is also my first multi-chapter story, the idea was created at approximately 5am. So I apologize if it is bad. I need to thank GirlishlyGreek for submitting Lise and for being huge supporter of _The Order_. I love reading her work, so check out her stories and again, share some love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar, includes PJO, Fiat or anything else in later parts.**

 **Lise Santos**

Hello to all of the people who will hear my story. This is my weird tory that I can't wait to tell you, but first, I have to thank the interviewer, the one who is recording my story, Cinder Luna. She works really hard on taking our interviews and putting them into a usable piece of writing, so go give her a favourite, follow and a review! Back to me now, I am 23 years old, I have amber eyes, long and wavy caramel coloured hair, creamy skin and an athletic build. I work as an assistant in the law firm of Olive and Ivy. What started out as a night out with a group of friends, turned into something that I can only assume was my imagination surging, seeing as I had been tipsy at the time. But I need to tell the people that could be reading this, that alcohol is not a good thing. I don't want fangirls out there trying to get drunk so that they can experience what happened to me. There, I covered my legal bases, so let me tell you how I met Percabeth, or so I think I did, I am still not sure what happened exactly that night.

 **Lise Santos**

I woke up late, that is all I prefer to say about it. I woke up a half-hour late, realized that my boss needed me to be on time today and panicked. I flung myself out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. I had a freezing cold shower, which was most definitely unpleasant. After that I raced back to my bedroom I tore my room up to change into some proper work attire, consisting of a white blouse and a navy blue pencil skirt, paired with my favourite black heels. My room was a disaster but I had no time to do anything. I was putting on my left heel as I ran down the hall. I swiped my phone and keys off the counter as I stumbled through the kitchen. I had a crinkle in my forehead and bit my tongue, trying really hard to balance everything in my hands as I made my way out the door. I stumbled down the stairs to the parking garage to my car. I own a 2008 blue Fiat. I stowed my stuff in my work bag that was sitting in the backseat of my car. I sighed, as I backed my little blue car out of the parking garage of my building and pulled into the dwelling morning rush hour traffic that frustrates every working human in NYC.

 **At _Olive & Ivy Law Firm_**

I walked into the building to hear my boss's partner, Ms. Laura Ivy, yelling at her assistant, Ms. Greene. I could hear her screaming for the file on the Malcolm Pace case. I ran to my little desk to put everything I was carrying down. I smoothed my shirt and picked up the files for the Lewis Aberman case, so I could take them to my other boss. My boss is the partner of Ms. Ivy, Ms. Wren Olive. I worked specifically Ms. Olive, but I sometimes did work for Mrs. Ivy as well. I knocked on the door to her huge office.

"Ms. Olive, I have the Aberman custody case files here for you." I called through the closed door.

"Yes, come in Miss Santos." She said firmly. Wren Olive had sleek and shiny black hair cut in a chin-length bob. Her hair contrasted her pale skin and sharp sapphire blue eyes, her lips seemed to always be turned into a frown, as they were now when I opened the door and deposited the files on her desk.

"Is there anything else you need?" I asked her even though I really hoped she didn't.

"Not right now, Miss Santos, but could you tell Ivy that I need the files on the Lillian Andrews case ASAP?" She asked me.

"Of course." I said then politely hurried out the door.

While I was on my way to Ms. Ivy's office, my cell phone rang. I saw that my close friend, Isabelle Jacobs was calling me. I hurriedly picked up "Hello?"

"Hi Lise, it's me." She answered.

"Yes Isabelle, I know it's you. Not to be rude, but what is it? I'm at work. Talk fast."

"Do you want to go out tonight? Just to hang out for a bit?" She asked quickly.

I bit my lip, "Isabelle, it's Friday. Everyone in the city will be out tonight. It will be really crowded." I told her.

"Yea, I know. But you are always working, just this once. Please?" She whined over the phone. "Pretty please?"

I sighed, "Fine, but I am leaving if it gets too crowded." I told her.

"Okay great! How about we go to The Blue Lily? Meet at your place at 8?" Isabelle suggested.

"Sure, but I have to go, like now." I said, while walking towards Ms. Ivy's office.

"Bye!" Isabelle cried.

"Bye." I hit END and stuffed my phone back in my pocket.

I reached Ms. Ivy's office by the time my call had ended and knocked on her polished wood door. A muffled voice called out from inside "Who is it?"

I took a deep breath and said as clearly as I could, "It's Lise Santos, Ms. Olive's assistant. She told me to tell you that she needs the files for the Lillian Andrews case immediately."

"Come in, Miss Santos." Ivy's voice rang out, though still muffled.

I entered the room to find it in complete disarray. Papers were everywhere, on the floor, the desk, on the chairs, the table and even on the walls. I stopped and stared at the mess around me, my mouth open in shock. "Ms. Ivy, is everything alright?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, yes everything is just great. My desk and filing cabinet decided to help me out today and explode" She said in a voice laced with sarcasm.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her timidly

"Yes. If you don't mind." I soon discovered that her voice was coming from the floor behind the desk. I hurried to help my brown-haired boss pick up her papers. I hadn't realized that Ms. Ivy was so pretty, she had long brown hair that was in a knot on the top of her head, shimmering green eyes and olive-toned skin. **(A.N. Didn't mean for that to happen;) )** She smiled gratefully at me as I took the pile of folders from her hands. I was in her office for a bit, helping her sort her papers into the proper folders and files. Needless to say, I forgot to grab the Lillian Andrews file from her before I exited the office.

I sat back down in my little desk, trying to find a way to get out of the rendezvous I had with Jane tonight. As I sat there, I heard Mrs. Olive yell, "Miss Santos! Where is that file you were supposed to get from Ivy? Go get it to me now, and while you're at it, call _Peony's_ and tell them to cancel my reservation tonight." Getting louder with each statement.

I got up and raced back to the Mrs. Ivy's office, only to run into her assistant, Ms. Greene, holding out the file that I had originally come to get for Mrs. Olive. I smiled and took the folder,

"Thanks".

She smiled and turned around to head back to her boss's office, where I knew Mrs. Ivy had another task for her to complete.

With the file safely in Olive's office, I sat down and dialed _Dahlia_ , the favourite restaurant of both Ms. Olive and Ms. Ivy, and waited for the phone to be picked up. "Hello Dahlia, Ashleigh speaking. What can I do for you?" Said the woman who picked up.

"Hi, I'm calling on behalf of Ms. Wren Olive. She would like to cancel her reservation at 7 tonight." I told the woman as politely as I could.

"Oh dear, did she say why? Wren Olive is a very important client, and we strive to make sure everything is to her liking."

"No, unfortunately she did not." I responded.

"I'll cancel it right away, Miss. Is there anything else?" The woman, Ashleigh asked.

"No there isn't."

"Have a nice day then." Ashleigh told me, sounding relieved.

"You too, bye." I said, while hanging up.

"There", I said to myself, "I have done everything. Files delivered, plans canceled, taxicab called and...What am I going to wear tonight?" I panicked, thinking of my friend who's fashion sense was impeccable. And we'll mine, mine was cheap clothing and finding steals at thrift stores with the occasional hand down from some friends.

A voice rang out interrupting my thoughts,

"Hey Lise, baby! You want to go out tonight?"

"Oh no." I thought to myself, "someone please save me from the office flirt."

Henry Pierce was the person I really didn't want to see right now, or ever, for that matter. Henry was around 27 years old, he had shaggy blonde hair, dull green eyes and a forever flirty smile on his slightly tanned face. He constantly hit on me, made sexist remarks and asked me out at every possible opportunity. Like right now. Today, I really didn't want to put up with his usual crap, so I replied, "Pierce."

"Hey, hey, hey. That is no way to treat a man, Lise." He said, a stupid grin on his face.

"What man? I don't see one right here." I remarked, and moved to get away from him.

"Why are you so cold right now?" he asked, "Wait, I know one way to make you forget everything." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I gagged. "Get away from me you perv, I hate you and stay away from me." I told him as I brushed past him. Then, that pervy ass-hole reached out and squeezed my butt as I walked by to deliver a memo from Ivy to Ms. Olive.

I glowered at him, and he looked at me innocently. "What?" He raised his hands into a surrender position.

"Ms. Olive?" I said, knocking on her open door, "I have a memo for you."

Wren Olive raised her black haired head, "Of course, another memo." She muttered, "Bring it here."

"Oh and Lise? It is 5:30, you can leave, I don't need you any more today. Go home and relax." She said, smiling, which was a rare thing for her.

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Olive."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **So how was the first part of Lise's story? If you can, please check out GirlishlyGreek's _Sworn of Love_ , Dimitri Jinx's _Muggles meet Magic_ and my new story, _The Order of the Pack._ Let me know what you think of Lise in the reviews. I hope that my Fictioners have a great morning/afternoon/evening/night and if you are Canadian, have a Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Love you guys so much,**

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	44. Lise Santos: Part 2

**Oh god, I am so sorry for not updating on Wednesday, but I had the amazing opportunity to attend WE Day, so I took it and was gone on Wednesday. I have also been reading a new, amazing story called** ** _Memories_** **by** ** _Another Wise Girl xx,_ it is so cute and it has killed me upon multiple occasions because of how cute the characters are. I definitely recommend that you read it, it is so great! In other news, I'm swamped with homework and both subjects I have to do, involve writing! Yay! I have to thank _GirlishlyGreek_ for submitting Lise and a thank you to Dimitri Jinx for reading through this chapter and helping me clarify. I love you both! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything familier to you in this chapter or in future ones, including PJO.**

 _Previously on Humans meet Percabeth:_

I gagged. "Get away from me you perv, I hate you and stay away from me." I told him as I brushed past him. Then, that pervy ass-hole reached out and squeezed my butt as I walked by to deliver a memo from Ivy to Ms. Olive.

I glowered at him, and he looked at me innocently. "What?" He raised his hands into a surrender position.

"Ms. Olive?" I said, knocking on her open door, "I have a memo for you."

Wren Olive raised her black haired head, "Of course, another memo." She muttered, "Bring it here."

"Oh and Lise? It is 5:30, you can leave, I don't need you any more today. Go home and relax." She said, smiling, which was a rare thing for her.

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Olive."

 **Lise Santos: Part** **2**

I headed home through New York rush hour traffic. I sighed as I waited, like every other person stuck either behind me, beside me or in front of me. Finally I was able to pull into the garage of my building and hour and a half later. I parked, got out and pulled my bag out of the backseat of my car. I walked to the elevator and hit the 'Up' button, the doors opened immediately and I stepped in. I pressed the button with the little number 12 on it, the car started to move and in minutes, I had arrived at my apartment, number 1204, if you must know. Throwing my stuff on the floor, I pulled off my heels and sank down into my favourite chair that I removed clothing that I had thrown there this morning. I sighed, right now all I wanted to do was read my book, but it was now 6:40 and I had an hour and twenty minutes to get ready for when Isabelle would show up and I would drive us both to The Blue Lily, a club about a twenty minute drive from my building. I hauled myself to my feet, and dragged my sore feet down the hall to my bathroom.

After a nice hot shower, I trekked back to my room and opened my closet. Rummaging around, I pulled out a flowing dark purple tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of royal purple ballet flats. Most of my clothes are hand me downs or thrift store items, so I was surprised when I found things that weren't work clothes, that matched. I dressed quickly and looked at the time, 7:20. Okay, I still had enough time to blow dry my hair and have something to eat. In the fridge, were leftovers from last night's Chinese. I pulled the take-out box of chicken chow mein out of the fridge, threw it on a plate and stuck it in the microwave. I went back to the bathroom to blow dry my long caramel coloured hair. I dug through the cupboard underneath the sink and pulled out my hair dryer. I looked down and saw that the cord was tangled with that of my curling iron. Sighing, I untangled the cord and went to work.

Soon, my hair was dry, and I went back to the kitchen, only to find out that the food I put in the microwave had cooled down, once again, I pressed the button and round and round my food went. When it was done, I took my food and sat back down in my favourite chair and ate. I hadn't realized I was this hungry until I started to eat, I was still eating when I looked at my phone and saw that the time was 7:50. I scraped the last of the Chow Mein into my mouth and got up to go look for my purse. The one I managed to find, was the black suede one with the fringes on it. I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys, into the bag they went. Ten minutes later, at exactly 8:00, the doorbell rang. I went over and saw that Isabelle had shown up. I opened the door, "OMG Lise! You cleaned up nicely!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Thanks, you too. Come in, I just have to grab my purse" I said, smiling.

She came in, as I popped a piece of gum into my mouth, I noticed how gorgeous she looked. She was wearing a dark blue skater dress, that contrasted to her blonde hair and sun-kissed skin and also matched her eyes. On her feet were a pair of tan wedges that matched her purse. She had on a tinted lip gloss that made her lips look red and her eyes were outlined in eyeliner, which made the midnight blue of her eyes pop.

"So, are you ready to go?" I asked her, jingling my car keys.

"Ahh duh." She said, looking at me like I had just suggested that the earth was flat. "Of course!"

We took the elevator down to the garage and hopped into my little blue Fiat. I drove downtown with Isabelle sitting beside me in the passenger seat, singing along with the radio.

"... _.Fifteen years old and smoking hand-rolled cigarettes_

 _Running from the law through the backfields and getting drunk with my friends_

 _Had my first kiss on a Friday night, I don't reckon that I did it right_

 _But I was younger then, take me back to when_." Sang Isabelle and the radio.

I laughed, Isabelle was so enthusiastic when it came to everything.

We had pulled up to the club just as the song finished. The Blue Lily was full and it was only 8:30 in the evening. Most of the time the roust college students and crazy people who get completely wasted and end up high come at around 11:00 that tends to be when the "Party starts!"

I drove past the club and parked a couple of blocks away. "Let's go!" Isabelle whooped as she got out of the car and fell onto the sidewalk. "I'm okay!" She said, bouncing back to her feet. How she has that much energy, I will never know. I grinned, and we headed two blocks down to The Blue Lily.

The bouncer let us in right away. "He's my cousin!" Isabelle yelled over the loud music. She pulled me up to the bar and ordered two Pina Coladas. The bartender winked at her and started on our drinks right away. After we had our drinks, we sat down on a pair of open barstools and watched everyone on the dance floor throw themselves around in time to the music. It was only like 8:45, and already there were people drunk beyond recognition. I shook my head as I watched two college girls stumbling across the dance floor to the bar. How they could stomach so much alcohol, was beyond me. I sipped my drink and looked at Isabelle, who was talking to her boyfriend?! I guess Tom wanted a guys night out with his friends, just like Isabelle wanted a girls night out with me. The boys came over to where I was sitting, "Hey Lise. Funny seeing you here." Tom remarked, his arm still around Isabelle.

"Yea you guys too."I replied.

"No I mean you. You never go out, I would've thought that this isn't your scene." Tom said, gesturing around the room.

"Tom, I can do whatever I want. There isn't a law saying that a person like me can't go to a club." I told him pointedly.

"Easy girl, chill. I was just making a remark. Not trying to offend you." He said, his hands raised in a defensive position.

I rolled my eyes, then they went wide. I saw Henry making his way towards me across the dance floor, grinning like a maniac.

"Oh crap." I said to no one particular.

"Is there a problem Lise?" Isabelle asked, features showing concern.

"No, the perv from work is here. You know that guy I was telling you about?" I told her.

Isabelle grinned maliciously as he came closer. "Just follow my lead." She whispered.

"Hey Lise babe. Change your mind about going out with me yet?" He said, smiling.

"Hey dude, go away. Stop messing with my girlfriend." Isabelle said to Henry, winking at me. So that was her plan!

"Oh, you mean….? You're…?" Henry trailed off, looking confused.

"Yes I am, Pierce. Now leave me and girlfriend alone." I told him, looking smug. **(I am not making fun of anyone who is lesbian, this was just a tactic used to get rid of the d-bag Henry)**

He shook his head and walked back across the floor to where his group was sitting. "That was awesome! Did you see his face? It was like this…!" Isabelle and I laughed. I finished my drink and glanced at my phone, 9:45. Turning around to face the bar, I ordered another drink and sipped it. I kept talking with Isabelle and to Tom's friends all night, while still sitting on that barstool.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I know this chapter sucked. But please help me get to 217 reviews, I only need five more! Wow, I sound desperate, anyway I will see you next week for part three of Lise Santos.**

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	45. Lise Santos: Part 3

**Sorry for the very late update Fictioners. The last few weeks have been chaotic, so that is sort of why I haven't updated in so long. That, and the fact that I have been trying to create the first chapter of The Order of the Pack, which is getting proofread and should be up by the end of the week! So excited for that! This character came form the brilliant mind of _GirlishlyGreek_ , the very talented author of _Sworn off Love_. I am so happy that we surpassed 217 and hit 220. I want also tell _CinderLover495_ that you are still reading the chapters from the early days and the reason the deeper feeling Percabeth stuff isn't there is because I know I don't have enough skill to attempt something like that yet. So I will take it into consideration and thank you for the review. So, a quick thank to Dimitri Jinx who Beta'd this in a sense and show her some love. She just started a new story called _Dares._ I suggest you check it out, it's a High School Percabeth fic. That's all from me, so let's go!**

 **Diclaimer: Not a middle aged man, not a creative genius, therefore I cannot possibly be Rick Riordan.**

 ** _Previously on Humans meet Percabeth:_**

 _"That was awesome! Did you see his face? It was like this…!" Isabelle and I laughed. I finished my drink and glanced at my phone, 9:45. Turning around to face the bar, I ordered another drink and sipped it. I kept talking with Isabelle and to Tom's friends all night, while still sitting on that barstool._

 **Lise Santos**

At around 10:30, Isabelle and Tom left in Tom's car. I stayed a little bit longer to finish my drink, then I hopped off of the stool and stumbled out the door. I was tipsy, I was still able to walk, but couldn't do so without stumbling. I made it to my car, but when I fumbled with the keys, I was shoved aside by two guys. One grabbed my keys and tried to unlock the door, the other seemed to be looking for something. I stood up and shoved the one with the keys to the ground. The second one hissed at me and lunged. I smacked him and he stumbled over the one behind him who was getting up. They fell over each other and growled as they tried to get up. I screamed as one of them grabbed at me.

Two figures came racing out of the shadows, a man and woman about my age. They pulled the guys off the ground, and started to fight against them. The woman seemed to be holding a knife and the man, a sword. They fought, slashing, stabbing and slicing with the weapons until both guys had been subdued and were laying on the ground unconscious. As they lay there, two glittering gold creatures flew out of their noses and when slashed with the knife or the sword, they burst into clouds of glittering gold powder? What were these guys? They most certainly weren't human. The couple on the hand, stood covered in that powder. Now, under the street light, I could see that the woman had long blonde hair, was about 5 feet 9 inches, she had a lean and muscular build and what seemed to be gray eyes, but I couldn't be sure. The man's hair was raven black, he had a swimmer's build, stood taller than the woman at about 6 feet tall and sea-green eyes. Both were sweating like they had just run multiple blocks. I shook my head, thinking that they were just a figure of my tipsy imagination. "Are you okay?" The man asked, his eyes filled with concern. "I'm Percy Jackson, by the way. This is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lise Santos." I said, still shocked.

"Pleasure." The woman that I now knew as Annabeth.

"What just happened? Who are you?" I asked. I was scared of them, they still held their weapons.

They followed my gaze down to the weapons they still held. "Oh shoot, Wise Girl, the weapons." Percy said, with panic on his face.

I blinked, the weapons had disappeared. Annabeth now held a watch and Percy held a pen. Where did the weapons go? I was really confused. As Annabeth snapped her fingers, I stumbled backwards, trying to get away from them. Annabeth must have seen that I would lose my balance, because as soon as I showed signs of falling, she caught me before I toppled backwards.

###################Line Break##########################

I don't remember much after that, I woke up in my bed with nothing but a note explaining everything that had happened the night before. That note said, ' _Lise, if that is your name, you passed out shortly after we met. You were slightly drunk and after getting attacked by creatures called eidolons, your brain couldn't process everything and you passed out like I said earlier in this note. My boyfriend, Percy and I, drove you home after looking through your bag to find your building and your apartment number. I got rid of it after you were home safely in bed, so don't worry. That is all that happened. Have a good rest of your day,_

 _Signed, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson_

I blinked. For some reason, I couldn't remember any of that, I hadn't met anyone named Annabeth, or gotten attacked last night. I had stayed home, read my book, made supper for myself and gone to bed. I hadn't even gone out last night, so none of that was possible. I shook my head and went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast.

Again, that is all. I guess I met Percabeth, but not in the way everyone else has. If anything, it made my life really weird and confusing. I couldn't find anything on either of them on the internet. But I guess, some things have to remain hidden, for God knows what reason.

 _ ***An undisclosed location***_

" _...I still feel bad about that, Annabeth. She should be able to know what happened to her at the very least. Erasing the memory seemed a tad bit cruel."_

" _I know you do Percy, but the Mist has already modified her brain and the ones of everyone who saw her that night. She thinks that she was at home, reading and having a quiet evening. We can't do anything now."_

" _I guess that is fair. She saw everything, the eidolons, the weapons and the…..the….the…..what's it called?"_

" _The deterioration of the monsters."_

" _Yeah that. Chiron told us to wipe the memory of any bystanders and of those who had seen them that night, so I guess she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Happens to lots of people, sadly."_

" _Sadly yes. But let's go, Clarisse IM'd me ten minutes ago to say we are needed at Camp."_

" _Let's go! You know that Chiron and everyone_

 _don't like to be kept waiting."_

" _That I do. Let's head out!"_

 **So, was this a good ending? Or does it need work, like they usually do? Sorry it was so short, when I originally wrote this and divided it up, some came out way shorter. Either way, let's see if we can it 225 reviews! I'm tired and I have a huuuge test tomorrow, so thanks for reading!**

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	46. This isn't a chapter, sorry!

**OMG! I have not abandoned you guys or this story, I swear on the River Styx! I have been focusing on The Order, my second story and my first multi chapter story. Things have been chaotic since I last updated and because of that, I wanted to do something that would appeal to both groups or readers.**

 **So I have decided to hold a contest, it will run for three weeks, until May 25th and I will be asking you to create a character that will get placed into the pack of your choosing. I, and my Beta, Dimitri, will be choosing 9 characters to introduce to you, dear Fictioners, in the next few chapters. The ones I don't choose will become humans and written as new Percabeth meets characters. But to even be considered, you need to follow and include all of the following information.**

 **Required:**

 **Name** **(first and last) of character.**

 **Age** **(eligible (18-21), or older/younger than. Children and adults/trainers a are needed).**

 **Gender** **(male, female, other)**

 **Pack** **(where do they live. List of packs needing more members: Rainbow pack, Raven/Revenge pack, Noctern pack, Romani pack (more minor members), Fire pack, Dove pack (MORE GUYS!), Trickster pack (MORE GIRLS!), Blood pack, Death pack, Lightning pack (biggest pack in Order, needs more members in general) and Ocean (minor characters only).**

 **Rank** **(High Beta, Low Beta, High Gamma, Low Gamma or Omega (need possible members of Black Claw).**

 **Parents** **(names, from which pack, alive/deceased, basic looks)**

 **Physical Description: Human form** **(hair colour, eye colour (normal eye colours ringed with/flecked with another), height, size (thin, average, chubby), any unusual markings (freckles, scars, missing external body parts (eye, arm).**

 **Physical Description: Wolf form (fur is the same as hair colour (usually), eye colour usually stays the same, size (big, small, usually depends on gender. ex. Males are usually bigger than females).**

 **Personality (character traits, good and bad (ex. honest, loyal, devoted, malicious, selfish, rude) and give at least 8 (good and bad included).**

 **AN ABSOLUTE MUST: Submit it to the reviews on either story or my PM.**

* * *

 **So Fictioners, I know it sounds like a lot of stuff, but trust me it isn't. All of the characters I have designed, like Rayla, who is based off of Dimitri in her offscreen self, not Reyna as some thought before, I did all of this, sometimes even more. And I will tell you a secret, it helps to have a believable backstory. If the character is orphaned, what happened to their parents etc etc. It will also help your chances of getting chosen. I love you guys so much!**

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	47. Still not a chapter, 10 days left

**Hey Fictioners! So I said I am holding a contest, and that is true. As of late, only three characters have been submitted. I am kind of disappointed, I thought more people especially the Humans meet Percabeth fans would pounce on the opportunity to create a character and submit it as an actual character into my story. And even if it doesn't make the cut for The Order, I am still going to use them. I will be creating a Humans meet special section for all of my submissions that didn't get used. I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX, THAT I WILL USE THEM AS HUMANS MEET CHARACTERS! I love seeing what you submit, it does hurt that people haven't jumped on it, but there are still 10 days left in the contest. I want to see what your beautiful brains can come up with.**

 **If this isn't your thing, then so be it. But this, I think, is an opportunity to add in somebody you want to see in either of my stories, that isn't already there. I respect your decisions, but at least give me a chance.**

 **Thanks anyways,**

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	48. Contest is now closed, will update soon

**Hey Fictioners! So I am announcing that the character design contest is now closed. Thank you guys for all of your wonderful creations and I will be soon announcing the 6-9 characters that I, and Dimitri have chosen to be a part of The Order, the others, well, my Humans meet people are probably really pissed with me for, completely abandoning the story for the last few months. And for that, I am sorry. But they will be de-wolfed and used as humans for Humans meet Percabeth. The results will be out soon! Be patient! ;)**

 **Thanks again for all of the bloody brilliant characters, this will be hard to choose 6-9.**

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


	49. Results for the contest

**Hey Fictioners! So, after much deliberation, I have finally chosen the 6-9 characters that will appear in the story. So again, thank you all so much for your submissions! And congratulations to:**

 **\- DDaughterofAthena with Jenna Lions**

 **\- IAmHelenOfTroy with Helen Brewer**

 **\- Guest who submitted Ally Bateman**

 **\- Shadow Leonis with Umbra Leonis**

 **\- Vibi.K with Kane Smith**

 **\- timrocks99 with Weiss Nieve**

 **\- Magic Demigod Runner with Hunter and Andromeda Hayes**

 **Your creations will be joining characters like Rayla and Sorren Gables, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and custom characters like Lena Blackwood, Caylin Morrigan, Claire Hopea, Polly Stone and Clementine Pametan, who will be introduced later on in the story. I am so excited to introduce your characters to the Fictioners following The Order.**

 **Thank you again to everyone for submitting characters, it means a lot that you would indulge me and share your creativity with me and . I am working on the next chapter, it will possibly introduce some of these amazing characters.**

 **Thanks again.**

 **Love you lots,**

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl,**

 **Cinder Luna**


End file.
